The Bunny Belongs to the Stars
by Seiyuki
Summary: SU fic. mamo and usa break up and what's this? seiya returns? u know what this means, angst and drama ensues! added an author's note to the end, please read if you're interested
1. The Dream

The Bunny Belongs to the Stars  
  
By: Seiyuki Kou  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Sailor Moon and her companions. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi and other related anime companies etc. so PLEASE… Don't sue me, this is just fan fiction by me and I'm only borrowing the characters.  
  
1 Chapter One: The Dream  
  
Blackness as far as the eye could see… Nothing… Nothingness…  
  
She listens to her own footsteps. Her own panting accompanies the constant tapping… going on forever.  
  
She keeps running… and running… She was looking for him. Where is he? She needed to find him. To find him so this darkness will go away, for all of it to light up. To find him so he can lift this ugly black veil away from her so she can see him… to see those lovely eyes of his… staring into her own. She stops running.  
  
"Seiya!" she calls out into the deep emptiness. "Seiya! Where are you? SEIYA!"  
  
Suddenly, everything warps around her. Dark colours penetrate the blackness surrounding her. It seems like everything turns inside out and upside down. She stumbles forward and falls on the floor. She's absorbed through the warping colours and sinks through. A sharp scream escapes her before she gets sucked in.  
  
She was falling… Falling into nowhere. It was all black again… All black… She falls and falls… There's nothing to stop her, nothing to slow her down. She's just falling… Falling forever with no one to catch her. No one to slow her down. No one… no one…  
  
Hot tears appear in her eyes and they start flowing freely, leaving a sparkling trail in front of her as she falls. She watches the sparkling drops disappear as she keeps falling.  
  
"Seiya…" she whispers. "Seiya… Please… Where are you? I need you…"  
  
A tiny ball of light appears. "A star…" she says. A smile plays at her lips as she looks at it. She wants to hold it… feel it's warmth… like Seiya's warmth… she wanted to hold it… to hug it… never let it go. She reached out her hand and tried to grab it. But iie… it's too far away… she'll never reach it… she keeps falling… Falling away from that beautiful star.  
  
Her tears start flowing from her eyes anew. They seem to stream to that star… that beautiful bright star that she wants to hold onto… to feel the warmth… the warmth of love… she wants to hold it… hold it forever… itsumademo…  
  
The star… it shines brighter as the tears flow to it. It seems the tears are bringing the star to life. It gets brighter and bigger. It's moving! Moving to her! She smiles and opens her arms to welcome the star.  
  
The star is changing… it's shape is shifting… It's turning into a person! A person she recognizes! Her smile widens into a grin. She knows this person so well… Her tears of sadness and loneliness disappear and tears of joy replace them.  
  
In a bright flash the star becomes the person she's been looking for… looking for forever.  
  
"Fighter…" she whispers as she cries happily, "You've come to save me… again…"  
  
Sailor StarFighter only smiles and reaches out for her. Wings open behind Fighter and she looks like the perfect angel, an angel that came to save her… a beautiful tenshi. As they move closer to each other she sees that Fighter is making the ugly blackness go away… it was replaced by a beautiful night sky… there were stars… very bright beautiful stars all around her. And with the stars was a perfectly round Moon… like a shining pearl, a pearl in a dark navy ocean with a million stars.  
  
Fighter finally reaches her and holds onto her hands. They both pull closer. When they were close enough she hugged onto her… hugged onto Fighter so she would never leave her again… ever…  
  
They stopped falling all of a sudden. They were standing… standing by a very big lake, with the beautiful flowers and leaves of a cherry blossom tree above them. The reflection of the Moon and all the stars were crystal clear there, in the lake. And so were they. Their reflection there, like it was a mirror. Fighter de-transforms back into her male form.  
  
"Oh Seiya… I've been searching for you… Arigato… Arigato gozaimasu Seiya… You saved me…"  
  
"Odango…" she hears him whisper.  
  
She sighs contently and looks up at him. She's been waiting for this… to look at his lovely eyes. Those lovely deep blue eyes… they seemed go on forever and ever… she can be lost in those beautiful eyes… lost in all that deep blue… but she wouldn't care… She felt herself blushing… and noticed Seiya was too.  
  
Seiya bent down, closer to her. Her heart raced… She straightened herself and she moved closer to him. He closed his eyes and so did she… She could feel his face close to hers… Their lips touched… and then… nothing!  
  
"Nani?" she whispers and opened her eyes and found she was all alone again… in that black emptiness. She squeezes her eyes shut and hugs herself.  
  
"Iie… Iie Seiya… Ara?" she says. She slides to her knees and hugs herself harder. She starts crying… again… She felt cold… so cold… She cries and cries…  
  
* * *  
  
"USAGI!!!"  
  
Usagi's eyes flit open… They feel hot and wet. She raises her hand to touch her cheeks. They were wet too. She felt so depressed… so sad…  
  
"Usagi… What's wrong? You were crying… What's wrong?"  
  
"Luna…" she whispers. She wipes her tears away.  
  
"You cried so much Usagi… Even your pillow is wet."  
  
"Arigato for waking me up Luna… I was having a very bad dream."  
  
"It's ok now Usagi… It was just a dream."  
  
"Hai… What time is it?"  
  
"It's five in the morning Usagi. I heard you mumbling and came to see what you were doing. I noticed you were crying and woke you up."  
  
"I don't want to sleep again Luna… I don't want to dream that dream again…"  
  
"Ok Usagi… Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Iie Luna…"  
  
Luna nods, "Then what do you want to do?"  
  
Usagi looks out her window and searchingly at the stars. "Do you know how far away Kinmoku is?"  
  
*End of Chapter One 


	2. The Other Dreamer

1.1 Chapter Two: The Other Dreamer  
  
She heard her… heard her calling her male name… but she can't call back. She needs to find her then. Find her so she can save her… save her from what? She doesn't know. She just has to find her and save her, so she ran. Ran in the darkness… ran in the nothingness… ran in the empty blackness… to find her and save her. To give her warmth and love so she wouldn't need to look for someone else anymore.  
  
A scream! That was she! "ODANGO!" she wants to yell, but she can't. She just can't… there's something preventing her. She keeps running. She needs to find her… NEED TO. She has to… HAS TO. If YOU don't find HER, HE will, Mamoru will. She shakes her head, iie. She doesn't want him to find her, find Usagi. She will… She will find her… HE won't… But she… She; Odango, doesn't want him to find her either… Odango was calling her male name… Not his…  
  
Why isn't she calling Mamoru's name? Why HER male name?  
  
'I will find her… I will… I need to… I want to… I have to… She wants me to…' she thinks to herself.  
  
She keeps running… and running… But… THUMP! She tripped! She has to get back up. She has to… Quickly! But the floor!  
  
The floor she feels underneath her just opens up… Opens up and she falls through. She sees a bright light. "That might be her," she thinks. She touches it when she gets close enough and she feels herself merge with it. Merge with this bright light.  
  
She's inside the light. Inside, it was endless… yet no space at all. And then… water… Iie… Tears. She felt tears on her face. Nani? They were not hers. "Odango Atama…" she thinks… she must be crying. Crying for her? She was crying for her!  
  
She felt so happy! She felt like her heart was going to burst open! But wait… She doesn't want Odango to cry if they weren't happy tears. 'Odango, I'm coming… Coming to save you.'  
  
She doesn't know how to though… but then… the light… it feels like it's moving. That she's moving it. "Yes!" she thought. She has to move it to her Odango… her Odango? She grins at herself.  
  
And then… the light around her… It's changing! It's wrapping itself around her… and then… and then… It all disappears! She sees her! Odango! She sees her!  
  
"Fighter… You've come to save me… again…" she hears her whisper.  
  
She wanted to say, "Yes… I'm here to save you…" But all she could do was smile at her and watch as they got closer to each other and her tears stopped flowing from her eyes. Those beautiful sapphire eyes that matched her pretty face perfectly. She looked so innocent, so in need of help… Well, she was here to help her, to save her.  
  
Wings! Wings spread wide on her back.  
  
Finally… She held her hands; they pulled towards each other. She looked so happy as they got closer. Ah! And then! Odango! She held onto her. She didn't want to let her go.  
  
She hugged Odango back. And then she noticed everything isn't black anymore. They were flying in the beautiful night sky with stars and the bright Moon. She looked down and saw the ground and a beautiful lake.  
  
She flew towards the edge of the lake with the cherry blossom tree, hugging her precious Odango that she's been looking for… forever…  
  
She lands lightly and sets Usagi down carefully. Her wings disappear. Everything's so beautiful right now… especially Usagi… She de-transforms. She's a male again… Holding onto her… It was so wonderful… so wonderful being like this with her.  
  
"Oh Seiya… I've been searching for you… Arigato…" she says to him. "Arigato gozaimasu Seiya… You saved me…"  
  
"Odango…" he finally managed to whisper. He started blushing when he stared at Usagi's lovely face on his chest. She's so beautiful… so perfect. She sighs.  
  
Oh! She's staring back at him now… but he's so drawn to her face… It doesn't matter… He'll just keep staring. Staring at those perfect features… those beautiful, beautiful eyes. She's blushing too… oh… Utsukushi…  
  
He moves closer without noticing… He's too drawn to her… She's so beautiful… too beautiful… She can't be human… Iie… She's an angel, a tenshi…  
  
She moves closer too. 'It is time…' he thinks. 'She wants to…' He's been wanting to do this for so long… Be with her like this. Hold onto her and kiss her… Show that he loves her more than anything in the entire Universe, even more than his own life. He would give his own life for her… If she wanted him to… He would… He would die for her…  
  
Ah… He can feel it… So close… So close… He can feel her soft lips… but… NOTHING?  
  
He opens his eyes. She wasn't there anymore… Iie… His angel… His beautiful, beautiful tenshi… Utsukushi… Iie… no more… She wasn't in his arms.  
  
There! In front of him! She's alone… she's so alone… she's so scared… so lonely. He runs to her. He's getting no where! The space in between them growing farther and farther… "ODANGO!" he yells, but she doesn't hear him. He's too far away.  
  
She's crying… He can't stop it… Iie! He can't stop her from crying! She's on her knees… "Oh Odango Atama…" he thinks, "Gomen Odango… Gomen…." Tears start coming from his eyes. They were hot, salty, anguished tears. They ran all the way to his chin and dripped off onto the black floor and disappear.  
  
Usagi fades away… There was only him now… Only him in the darkness… in the bleak, empty blackness…  
  
* * *  
  
"IIE!"  
  
She sat up with wet eyes and cheeks. Fighter puts a hand on her forehead. She closes her eyes to stop the tears. She wipes them away and looks at the window not so far away from her bed. She looks at the stars and spots the familiar one that she always looks at when she can't sleep at night… She looks at the star that is Earth.  
  
"Aishiteru Tsukino Usagi…" she mutters.  
  
*End of Chapter Two 


	3. The Surprise

Chapter Three: The Surprise  
  
That morning she got up groggily. She didn't sleep at all since the dream. There were light bags under her eyes, not matching with the rest of her beautiful face.  
  
The morning went by fast; everything was a blur to her. Then, at lunch Kakyuu Hime decided to go on a picnic.  
  
"Let's go to the lake, the cherry blossom trees are so beautiful today! It will be a wonderful place to picnic!"  
  
Healer and Maker went right away to prepare while Fighter walked around sleepily, just waiting for the call to go. She didn't really listen to the princess… but if she did she would actually realize where they were going.  
  
She wandered the many halls of the palace, passing sculptures, paintings, antiques… Many, many beautiful decorations but none of these could capture her admirable gaze; they were rejected as beautiful to her. Nothing was as beautiful as Usagi… her lovely face and features carved into her brain… Like they were chiseled on stone right in her mind. She'll never forget her… She sleepily stumbles out into the garden and walks out into the middle.  
  
Fighter took in a deep breath of the sweet scent of flowers. "It smells like her…" she whispers. She shakes her head frantically. "It can't smell like her… I'm just thinking things… Of course… she smells much nicer than this…" she thinks… she shakes her head again.  
  
Then she looked to the sky… Their sky wasn't as blue as Earth's. Of course, their sky was a different colour. It was kind of… blue… and purple… Hai… She never really noticed before, how the sky really looked in the day. A purplish blue sky with fluffy lavender clouds like purple cotton candy…  
  
She searched the skies with her deep blue eyes. Iie… No stars out in the day, no moon either… When they were on Earth and if the skies were clear enough… one could see a side of the Moon. The Moon looked… different then. It's side blending into the light blue of the sky; it'd look white, like a cloud…  
  
Healer runs into the garden. "Fighter! What's wrong with you today? Stop acting so sulky and let's go!" called she.  
  
"Hai!" she calls back. She sighs and finds her way to the others. The princess walked up to her as Fighter came; her sweet scent of olives was almost like a smack in the face. The scent changed the image in her mind… Their graceful princess suddenly replaced Usagi. "Oh… Kakyuu Hime…" says Fighter, waking up all of a sudden.  
  
"Fighter… didn't get enough sleep last night?" she inquired kindly. "Maybe you should stay here then… get some rest," she gently gestures back into the palace.  
  
"Kakyuu Hime is so kind and gentle…' Fighter thinks to herself… She shakes her head, "Iie princess. I want to go with you. Let's go!" She straightens up to her full height, tries to look full of energy, puts a smile on her face and walks past Kakyuu.  
  
When they got there Fighter stared at the scene in front of her. So much like her dream… except there wasn't the night sky… and there wasn't only one cherry blossom tree, there were many around the big sparkling lake. She thought back to her dream, how wonderful it was… standing with her Odango there… her angel… utsukushi… She blushes and smiles in spite of herself.  
  
Maker looks at her strangely, "What are you thinking of Fighter?"  
  
"Eh?" she snaps back to reality and realized she was blushing and got even redder.  
  
"Oh… um… nothing…" she answers quietly and looks at the ground.  
  
A soft summer breeze blows from the direction of the lake and all of them could smell olives… the scent of their princess. Fighter's head snaps back up as, once again, she was brainwashed from Usagi to Kakyuu Hime.  
  
"Let's picnic right under that cherry blossom tree," says Kakyuu. Healer and Maker ran with the basket all the way to the side of the lake, making a race of it, leaving Fighter and Kakyuu behind.  
  
"Fighter… Do you feel all right?" she asks.  
  
"Hai! I'm fine," she says this with a smile and noticed Kakyuu's concerned gaze. Their princess has beautiful eyes too… not only eyes… she IS beautiful. For a few seconds Fighter was drawn into Kakyuu's red eyes. The warm breeze brought her back to reality; she looked away instantly. Kakyuu nodded and they keep walking towards the picnic that's already been set up by the other two StarLights.  
  
After they ate, they all sat there on the ground and looked out at the lake and the trees; watching the clear calm waters and the swaying leaves and flowers. Petals were slowly descending from the branches, blown off gently by the breeze. They were scattered everywhere; some landed in the lake, rippling the water, shattering the reflections of the trees, clouds and the lush green grass on the banks.  
  
Healer stretches lazily yawns quietly and plops down to take a nap under the warm light of the Sun. Maker peers at her. "Lazy girl," she mutters and smiles, lying down too, after stretching lazily like Healer.  
  
Kakyuu and Fighter were sitting beside each other, the princess nearer the tree, they were both under the shade of the pink blossoms, watching the scenery around them; Fighter thinking about her dream, and Kakyuu… Kakyuu thinking about her loneliness…  
  
Sailor StarFighter sat looking at the sky, still thinking about Usagi and watching some petals fall off the tree, with both knees drawn up and hands on either side of her to support herself.  
  
The princess sat with legs bent to her left side, left arm resting on top of her thighs. She kept her right hand close beside her. She slowly turned to look at the person sitting with her. Fighter, who was sleepy and daydreaming, didn't notice. Kakyuu looks down at her right hand; it's so close to Fighter's… She hesitantly places hers on Fighter's left hand.  
  
Suddenly awakened by Kakyuu's touch, Fighter looks down at her hand, realizing that it was the princess's hand that was on top of hers. Fighter looks up at her and looks surprised and confused at the same time, with eyes wide and questioning. "Kakyuu Hime," she began.  
  
Kakyuu puts a finger from her left hand up to her small red lips and silences Fighter. She then puts her left hand down in between herself and Fighter, supporting herself so she can lean over… she closed her eyes.  
  
A wave of surprise and shyness washed over Fighter as she bent her right elbow and leaned a bit over to try and avoid this sudden and astonishing situation. She looked at her princess with big round eyes. She thought fast, 'What's she trying to do?' It took her a second until she figured it out… 'She's going to kiss me!'  
  
She blushed a bright shade of red and closed her eyes a split second before Kakyuu leaned close enough to place a soft, light kiss on Fighter's lips, the olive scent filled her mind and wrapped around her. Fighter held her breath, afraid that she would make a sound if she breathed. It seemed like Kakyuu kissed her for hours before she pulled slowly away, lifting her hands away with her.  
  
Fighter's heartbeat thumped in her ears, as she looked away and at her knees, her cheeks ablaze a brilliant red like a rose. Kakyuu looked at her with concerned eyes and sat back in her original position looking out to the middle of the lake before she thought of what to say to the shocked and nervous Fighter.  
  
"Sailor StarFighter… I…" she stammers.  
  
Fighter raises her gaze to their princess's troubled face, her cheeks fading to a light shade of pink. "I'm sorry Fighter," Kakyuu continues, "I just wanted to know what it will feel like to kiss you… It's because… I know your heart is on someone else…"  
  
She looks away with teary eyes. Kakyuu tried desperately to keep her tears in, knowing that even if she confessed to Fighter she would still have her heart on Usagi… She can't compare… She knew that, she knew ever since they left Earth… That day on the roof of Juuban High… how Fighter… Seiya rather… looked at her… talked to her lover destined to be, telling him to take good care of her.  
  
"Princess…" Fighter whispers. All of a sudden Fighter feels like the most horrible person in the Universe. She does love her princess… but not the way she does Usagi…  
  
Kakyuu decides that she wouldn't get in the way if Fighter really loves someone else that much. Fighter has her own life… if she chooses someone else then… she'll still have Maker and Healer… she hopes… She plasters a fake and convincible smile on her face and says, "I'm fine. Let's wake up Maker and Healer. It's time to go back."  
  
Fighter takes a deep breath, smiles slightly and nods. She knew that Kakyuu was hurt but… she can't help whom she loves… she just can't… She knew that loving Usagi was wrong… and Odango was destined to be with someone else but she can't help it…  
  
"It's okay Kakyuu Hime, I didn't mind…" she whispers softly in Kakyuu's ear as she got up.  
  
Kakyuu smiles at the little message and stood up as well, but she knew that what Fighter said was just telling her it was all right… not that she felt the same way… She smiled sadly to herself, pitying herself, knowing that Fighter would give her life for her… but it's only because of duty, loyalty and friendship… not love like she would for Usagi. Kakyuu slowly relaxed and tried to think optimistically.  
  
Healer and Maker were awakened by sudden yanks on their ponytails. They knew exactly who it was and sprang up to run after Fighter who was sprinting at full speed towards the palace… with only one thing on her mind… What it would've been like if the one who kissed her wasn't their princess, but Usagi…  
  
*End of Chapter Three 


	4. The Understanding

Chapter Four: The Understanding  
  
No one would understand… No one… No one would understand how she felt right now so she won't tell anyone. No one… She only needed him right now… only him, no one else.  
  
She knocked on her head lightly and let a tiny smile spread her lips. She hasn't smiled a lot lately. How could she think that? She needs all her friends too… All those important people that she's fought to protect, and this planet… But one of those important people is no longer an important person.  
  
The golden blonde slowly hid her face in her arms, holding the tears back but crying sadly in her heart. She's been like this for a lot of days now… When… When the breakup happened she was never this sad… but after her dream she felt so lonely… having it almost every night she would find herself crying and whispering his name…  
  
No one to tell this anguished feeling… this hurt feeling… this loneliness… Iie… she just doesn't want to tell anyone… She wouldn't think anyone would understand. Ever since her breakup with Mamoru… things changed; not her friends or people's feelings towards her but things… Her life… it changed… without Mamoru. It didn't matter she had said to herself earlier, but it did… sort of… She had no prince to love her anymore... No warm, strong, manly Mamoru to hold her when she needed strong arms to comfort her. Her friends have been trying comfort her, telling her everything will be back to normal in a few days.  
  
She didn't care about the breakup… She did but it wasn't the BIG thing… It was her dream; she's gone into depression because of it, it seemed so vivid… so horrible… She'd been turning down offers to eat out free with her friends… That was not normal behavior for a growing girl like her. She knew that but she doesn't want to go out and see couples hand in hand walking down the streets together, or see them sharing a float at a small ice cream parlor, or maybe coming out of the movies arm in arm. She didn't want to see all those couples and lovebirds because it made her heart ache… Ache really, really bad… Her friends, of course, didn't know anything about this… so they came over a few times to visit her because she's been refusing to go out lately.  
  
Everyone thought she's in depression because she broke up with Mamoru but it's not that… It's because of her dream that only Luna knows very little about. She doesn't let Luna tell anyone that she has these continuous nightmares. She doesn't want people to know. So, maybe she doesn't want to worry people or she's just plain weird.  
  
Either way she felt that she should keep these weird feelings inside. She's always debated with herself now, if she really loves Seiya or not. She would sit at the table in her room for hours playing tapes of the Three Lights' songs over and over. Most of the time it would help her debate to herself… of course Seiya's voice would draw her into saying "yes she does" but then she realizes that and begins the whole damn debate all over again!  
  
One day she almost broke down into hysterical laughing and crying because she was debating over the same thing for six hours. Luna became increasingly worried about her but she promised her that she wouldn't tell anyone…  
  
Luna would be with her every night when she woke up from the nightmare and they would stare at the night sky, at the stars because they comfort her after the nightmare. After almost a whole week of the same routine Luna could guess what or who she was dreaming about. Luna wanted to ask her if she was correct but she knew that maybe she'll just make her cry more so, Luna didn't.  
  
After two more days of the same behavior the black cat decided it was time to alert her friends about Usagi's strange, strange condition. She planned on telling Rei first… first thing tomorrow morning…  
  
"NANI!?!?!!?!??!?!" Rei exploded. It was almost loud enough for people to hear outside the temple. The Shinto Priestess was in great distress as she heard her grandpa come rushing into her room.  
  
"What is it? What is it Rei?!" he practically screamed.  
  
"Gomen Grandpa! I'm okay! I… uh… Oh, I'm just fine! You go back to work!" she tried to convince him.  
  
"Rei… Are you feeling ok? Do you need to visit the doctor? I can go with you right away if you want," Grandpa Hino said with great concern. He started to reach for her forehead to see if she had a fever.  
  
"I'm okay Grandpa… Really! I was… just… um… doing some voice training! Yeah! I was just doing some voice training! I'm fine! Now, you just go ahead on your own and do whatever you were doing…" she said with a smile.  
  
"Well…" her grandpa said worriedly.  
  
"Please Grandpa! I'm fine! Go now!" with that she pushed him out of her room and slid the door shut.  
  
"Rei has become so weird lately… Maybe I really should get a doctor to come see her… Or maybe she's just lonely… She hasn't been dating much… I hope she's all right… Oh… Maybe it's because I'm not a good enough grandpa…" he says to himself, his voice fades off as the little man walks away.  
  
"Phew… Luna!"  
  
The black cat pops up from under the table, "Please Rei! Calm down and do be more careful!"  
  
"Gomen nasai…" said Rei with pink cheeks. "I couldn't help myself… It was a really big shock… Usagi-chan has been dreaming about Seiya-kun lately?"  
  
"Hai… not a good dream either… But I'm not really that sure if it's Seiya-kun… She's been having them since last Saturday and she wakes up every night crying her eyes out… She's changed her pillowcase at least four times this whole week. This is bad for her health… She doesn't get enough sleep and if you look close enough you can see she's trying to hide bags with thick make-up."  
  
"But we all thought she was depressed because of Mamoru-san..."  
  
"Even the breakup with Mamoru-san didn't crush her emotions this much… She was all right before the nightmares… But now…"  
  
"Poor Usagi…"  
  
"I don't know what to do to help her…"  
  
"We have to tell the others!"  
  
"But I'm not sure Rei… I promised Usagi that I wouldn't tell ANYONE."  
  
Rei puts her hand up to her chin and looks down at the table in front of her thoughtfully.  
  
"What if…" she began slowly.  
  
Luna looked at her with round eyes of hope.  
  
"Iie, that wouldn't work!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Luna rolls her eyes. Rei flashes a small smile.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking if we got the StarLights back Usagi won't feel so sad… But of course that seems pretty… impossible… I mean we have no way to contact them."  
  
"Hmm…" Luna looked like she was deep in thought.  
  
"Do you have an idea Luna?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked eagerly.  
  
"Well… You know how you and all the other Senshi can travel through dimensions and space using your power and energy?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, if you got together and used that same kind of power maybe you can somehow send a message all the way to Kinmoku, to Seiya-kun, to the StarLights."  
  
"Wow! We can use our power that way?"  
  
"I'm not sure but it should work…" Luna sighs, "But that involves telling the others about Usagi… She trusts me not to tell anyone…"  
  
"I'll go talk to her!" Rei says confidently. "Nothing a few screams and shouts from Hino Rei can't handle."  
  
"Oh please… I'm not sure about that… She's not been herself lately… And I mean REALLY not herself."  
  
"I know that… I'll come by later today."  
  
"Well… I hope this works out…"  
  
"It will Luna… It will," Rei says with a smile.  
  
She went out at sunset. She told her mother which said it was okay if she came home before 10:30.  
  
Her pigtails followed her steadily as she began to walk to the park, weaving around the many houses in her neighborhood. She felt warm and cozy under the orange rays of the Sun. She lets a small smile slip through.  
  
She looks up at the sky, which was orange, red, purple and fading into a dark navy blue. She couldn't see any stars yet so she decided they would come out by the time she got to the park.  
  
She keeps walking, remembering how there was a big lake at the park. "It'll be kind of like my dream…" she thought. She'd give almost anything to hear that comforting voice calling her Odango Atama again… Another tiny smile graced her soft lips, but this time, it was touched with sadness.  
  
As she entered the park, she felt a cool breeze softly brushing her cheeks. She loves cool summer nights like these.  
  
She makes her way along the paths leading to the gray cement lookout that extended into the lake. She walked up to the railing and leaned against the cool steel, resting her bare arms on it. The sun set quickly and soon the sky became navy.  
  
The lake held reflections of sparkling stars and the crescent moon looked bright and beautiful. Usagi looked up at the sky and her eyes wandered along the stars and to the Moon. It wasn't full like it was in her dream but she felt a certain calm and serene feeling come over her as she looked at it. She stared at the stars again and sighs.  
  
She slowly lifted a hand up, holding it out like someone was going to take it and whispered, "Seiya… come back… I need you… Please… come back…" Sudden hot tears sprang up to her eyes and she draws her hand back, clasping both hands together at her chest as she cried silently.  
  
"Usagi…"  
  
Her eyes snap open and Usagi quickly wipes her tears away and whirls around. "Rei?! How'd you know I was here!?"  
  
"I asked your mother," Rei replies softly. "Luna… Luna told me about you…"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asks, not really comprehending.  
  
"Your nightmares… about…" Rei pauses a moment. "About Seiya-kun…" she practically whispers.  
  
Usagi's eyes widen into huge blue sapphires. "THAT DAMNED CAT! SHE'S GONNA BE A CAT FUR PURSE WHEN I GET HOME!" Usagi shrieks unexpectedly, startling Rei.  
  
"Please… Please Usagi-chan! Calm down!"  
  
Usagi breaks down crying and she falls on her knees, scraping them bloody. She didn't care. That pain wasn't worth worrying about. Her hands fly up to her face as heart-racking sobs shook out from her.  
  
Rei rushes to her and lays a hand on her shoulder and another on her arm. "I'm so sorry Usagi! Please! Usagi, stop crying! I want to help you… I don't want to see you cry! Please! Usagi! Stop crying!"  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi half sobbed out and hugged onto her friend, burying her wet, salty face into Rei's shoulder.  
  
Rei rubs her back and patted her head softly until Usagi calms down to soft hiccups. "Now… Luna told me about it but I don't know the details… I want to help you Usagi… I don't know why you've been hiding this from us but you must have your reasons… If you really want we can try to contact Seiya if you really want to see him okay?" she says gently, like talking to a four year old toddler, looking into Usagi's red puffy eyes. She wipes the tears away under the blonde's now visible bags.  
  
Usagi nods silently, her hiccups fading into nothing. "I…" she starts, Rei looks at her eagerly, the soft red eyes telling her to go on. "I… do want to see him… I… I really miss him… and… and ever since Mamoru- san… and I… broke up… I've been really lonely and… and I… I just really… really want to see him… I… I don't know why… I'm not sure… because… because I'm not sure if I really do love him Rei… If I don't and he comes… then… then I'm just afraid I might hurt him more Rei… I… I don't know what to do…" Usagi starts sobbing again, shaking her body.  
  
Rei hugs her immediately, "Sh… It's okay Usagi-chan… We're all here for you…" She slowly starts rubbing her back and patting her head again, trying to calm her down like a mother would with a daughter after a horrible nightmare.  
  
"Domo… domo arigato Rei…" Usagi managed to say.  
  
"You're welcome Usagi… Do you want to go home now?"  
  
"Iie… Rei… Will… will you stay with me to look at the stars?"  
  
Rei pulls away from her, eyes kindly looking at her salty tear streaked face and says softly, "Of course I will Usagi-chan… What are friends for?"  
  
*End of Chapter Four 


	5. The Changes

1 Chapter Five: The Changes  
  
Pink eyes flutter open to look into dark garnet ones. The girl yelps.  
  
"Sh… calm down Small Lady."  
  
"Puu?" the adolescent girl mutters, squinting her eyes to peer at the face near hers. Finding it familiar, she relaxes.  
  
"Hai, are you all right Small Lady?" the tall woman stands up tall to her full height and looks down kindly at the girl lying in bed.  
  
"Sou… What happened Puu? Everything has changed… My looks… My… body… I was so scared! I suddenly felt change… and I felt different. I wanted to go back in time to look for Usagi and Mamoru… What happened?"  
  
"You are in the past Small Lady. You have changed… the time line has changed… it has taken a turn. Do you know who your father is now?"  
  
"You mean Mamoru isn't my papa anymore?" she sounded shocked.  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "So you don't know?"  
  
"Mamoru… not my papa? But… but…" Tears start forming in her pink eyes, looking at Setsuna with sadness.  
  
"Don't be sad Chibi-Usa… don't cry yet… Let me tell you everything first… So… You don't know who your new papa is?"  
  
Chibi-Usa wipes her tears away and mutters, "I passed out after all these images rushed into my head… I couldn't figure out what they meant, it was too much…"  
  
The tall woman with dark emerald hair smiled, "That was your new past, Small Lady. The present, that means the time we're in now, has changed so you're going to have new memories."  
  
"I don't understand… If Mamoru isn't my papa then why am I still here? I should be… gone! I wouldn't exist!"  
  
"Iie, Small Lady. There's just a change in the timeline. Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan broke up some time ago."  
  
Her pink eyes widened, "Nani!? Then how could I still exist? I mean… they… then… Nani?!"  
  
Setsuna smiled at the shocked girl again, "I told you, you have a new papa. You still exist because Neo-Queen Serenity and the new king in the future will still have a baby girl, who is you and named you exactly the same name. You're still Small Lady and Chibi-Usa. Except… your new papa has given you some changes in your looks." She grins at Chibi-Usa.  
  
Chibi-Usa's cheeks colour a bit and then she suddenly looks sad. "Um… Would I still have my old memories?"  
  
"Sou, Small Lady. You just have to give it some time for the new memories to come… Sometimes you'll suddenly have dozens of images flashing in your head but sometimes you'll have a complete replay of a situation or encounter with the people or things in your new past. Don't be scared to open your mind and accept these things."  
  
The girl nods slightly, not being able to really do that in a bed.  
  
"Well, there's just something else…"  
  
"Nani, Puu?"  
  
"Your father from before, your old father, King Endymion… He won't be wiped from your memory but the memories you have with him would become very insignificant to you… Your new father is going to be… much more important to you than King Endymion ever was."  
  
"IIE! I have a new papa but I can't stay affectionate to my old one? But! I don't want that! Mamo-papa is… is… I love my papa! I don't want to think of him insignificantly! I don't want a new papa!"  
  
"Sh… calm down, Small Lady. It can't be changed anymore… I know you'll love your new papa just as much… Trust me. He's a much more playful and active person than Mamoru-san will ever be," Setsuna suddenly realizes what she just said and covers her mouth. "Oops… wasn't supposed to reveal anything about your papa, you're supposed to find out yourself!"  
  
The girl with pink hair raised an eyebrow, "So does that mean… I have a better papa? He's better than Mamoru-san?"  
  
"Uh…" Setsuna looks away. "I really can't tell you that… I mean… um… Well… You'll find out, …Chibi-Usa. Now, go to sleep and let the memories come to you."  
  
"Ok, Puu… I mean, Setsuna-san. Where am I anyway?"  
  
"In the guest room of our mansion, Chibi-Usa."  
  
"You mean, Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Hotaru-chan are here too?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Setsuna smiles warmly at her, "Hai Chibi-Usa. You can talk to them later, now get some rest." Chibi-Usa closes her eyes and Setsuna walks out of the room and closes the door quietly. Leaving the small beauty to take in her memories in the form of dreams.  
  
* * *  
  
"No way…" muttered Makoto.  
  
The other two teenagers nodded silently and slowly in agreement.  
  
"I know… my first reaction to this was MUCH bigger than yours. I talked to Usagi last night and well, she's very upset and she's not sure if she wants the StarLights to return because she doesn't want to hurt Seiya- kun. We have to make a decision. I can't see her hurt like this."  
  
"Ooooooo, Rei… What's up with you all of a sudden? So nice to Usagi- chan!"  
  
"Urasai, Mina-chan! Isn't this what friends are for?"  
  
Minako rolls her eyes with a smile, "Whatever you say Rei."  
  
"I…" all eyes turn to Ami. "I think we should call them back…"  
  
Makoto raises a brown eyebrow and asks with a teasing tone, "You just want to see Taiki-kun don't you?"  
  
Ami's eyes widen and she flushes, "Iie! Makoto! What are you thinking? I'm just thinking of Usagi!"  
  
"Oh sure Ami-chan…" Makoto replies with a teasing grin.  
  
"Sigh…" Minako put her chin in her hands, her elbows on Rei's coffee table. "It would be nice to see Yaten-kun again."  
  
Rei and Makoto both roll their eyes.  
  
"Let's be more serious about this," says Rei.  
  
Their conversation keeps going on, occasionally sidetracked with little jokes and teases. Rei suddenly stops. She feels something. Rei sees a shadow of a person outside and tell the others to stay quiet. She slides open the door and… "Oh! Setsuna-san! You should have said something so I could let you in!"  
  
Her small pink lips curve for a smile, "Still so alert Rei-chan. I'm here to tell you all something." The girls stand up and walk out of the room, standing under the shade of the roof on the wooden floor outside.  
  
"Well, it's like this… as you have all known Usagi and Mamoru-san have broken up. That has altered the timeline of the future."  
  
"I have thought about that before… is something wrong? Did Chibi-Usa really disappear?" Ami questions cautiously.  
  
"In fact, I think we've all thought about it," says Makoto, everyone nods in agreement.  
  
"Chibi-Usa… she's…" Setsuna begins slowly.  
  
The other girls tense up and were preparing themselves to hear bad news when suddenly, "FINE! Chibi-Usa's fine!" A girl with pink hair and odangos pop out from behind Setsuna, a wide grin on her face.  
  
"OH! Chibi-Usa!" they all say together.  
  
Minako squints a bit, "Is that really you? You changed…"  
  
Chibi-Usa smiles and says, "I grew up! But… there are other changes about me… that wasn't just growth." She looks up at Setsuna. Setsuna nods at her.  
  
"Chibi-Usa has grown up, she's thirteen now but there are some changes to her that's not… really suppose to happen… Since Mamoru and Usagi broke up, Chibi-Usa has changed because of her new father."  
  
"New father?" Rei asks.  
  
"Hai. Her pink hair has dark streaks of pink because of her father, and her eyes have grown a bit smaller and a bit slanted, if that's how you put it. She also grew a bit taller than she would have been originally, her voice changed a bit and… some of her… physical features were… hmm… made… better."  
  
Chibi-Usa blushes a bit because of the comment, "So… what do you think of my new look?"  
  
"Now that I've studied you… you do look… oh how do I put this for you Chibi-Usa?" says Makoto.  
  
"Well, in Minako language, I'll say that… You look hot Chibi-Usa!" Minako exclaims.  
  
"MINAKO!" Ami, Rei and Makoto all yell in unison. Minako sticks out her tongue and smiles, putting a hand behind her head.  
  
Chibi-Usa blushes a deep red, "Thanks Mina-san…"  
  
"Welcome Chibi-Usa! Have you seen Usagi yet? She'll be very proud of how you look now!"  
  
Chibi-Usa shook her head. "I didn't go yet… Setsuna-san says we have to wait for something before I can go see her."  
  
"Wait for something?" Rei inquires.  
  
"Sou," replies Setsuna. "We need a special event to occur before Chibi-Usa can be revealed like this to her mother."  
  
The girls look troubled. "Considering Usagi and Mamoru-san breaking up… I would think that Chibi-Usa is the child of-"  
  
"I don't think you should say anything Ami," says Setsuna with a smile.  
  
They all look at Setsuna questioningly, knowing that she, as the Senshi of time would know best for what's in the future. Ami feels a small tug on her shirtsleeve; it was Minako. She whispers, "Who did you think it was huh? You have an idea of what the special event is?"  
  
"I don't think I should say anything Mina-chan. The timeline is very sensitive," Ami whispers back.  
  
"Oh please… I won't tell anyone… I'm just curious Ami… Tell me!"  
  
"Minako…" she hisses annoyingly.  
  
Setsuna smiles at them, she wouldn't stop this, it's a part of the future.  
  
As Minako and Ami whisper to each other very softly, Rei and Makoto talk to Chibi-Usa about Usagi and Mamoru-san and how they broke up.  
  
"It's like this…" begins Rei.  
  
"Mamoru-san decides to make the trip to America for university again since the first time, Galaxia attacked him. He discusses this with Usagi," Makoto continues.  
  
"Usagi got upset and pleaded him to stay, but… Mamoru for some reason refused. He was very mean and cold from what Usagi told us about the situation," Rei says.  
  
"Usagi starts crying and Mamoru tells her that it just won't be the same with her anymore. He's not the graceful Princess Serenity from the Silver Millenium, she was a Sailor Senshi that needed HIM to always protect her and she wasn't the same. He named off a few more bad things about Usagi and she cried harder," explained Makoto.  
  
"That's mean," Chibi-Usa says with a frown.  
  
"Hai, it was. Mamoru told Usagi to stop crying and that she should be more mature so she did… She just suddenly got mad and blew up in his face, telling him off and saying that they should breakup. Usagi told us that she swore and everything and we all said that it was the right thing to do since Mamoru was being such a jerk," Rei keeps going.  
  
"But we all knew they were destined to be together so we thought they would just forget about it and get back together again because… you know… destiny is a pretty powerful thing," says Makoto.  
  
"That's what we thought… It ends up Mamoru left on a plane to America the very next day without even saying a goodbye so Usagi just said that she'd forget about him too if that's the way he wanted it," continues Rei.  
  
"Usagi was really that strong about it? She didn't cry about it or anything?" asked Chibi-Usa, a bit surprised.  
  
"From what Luna and we know, iie, she didn't cry about it. Maybe a few silent tears but not really cry, crying about it," says Makoto.  
  
"Well… I guess if they fell out of love…" Chibi-Usa says slowly and sadly.  
  
"It's okay Chibi-Usa, I think we all have a tiny idea of who your father is and a tiny idea about the special event," Rei says with a smile.  
  
Chibi-Usa smiles back. "Just to let you guys know… I can't reveal anything to you about the future or my father."  
  
"That's okay, we're going to find out eventually, and I think we don't have to wait very long." Makoto grins and thinks about the tiny idea she has about Chibi-Usa's father.  
  
Chibi-Usa smiles as an image of an elegant man with black hair and deep blue eyes flash in her mind. She knew that was her father and her smile widened when another image revealed her mother and she walking with this elegant man together, when she was only still a little girl…  
  
*End Chapter Five 


	6. The Decision

Chapter Six: The Decision  
  
The nightmares kept coming back, plaguing her sleep. She wanted to stop sleeping all together just to avoid that single, horrible nightmare. That was impossible though, she worked hard in the day and the nightmare from the night before had made her weary. She always ends up falling asleep, returning to those loathing moments in the darkness without Usagi…  
  
Her comrades seem to notice this depressing behavior and tiring condition. Maker was the first to approach her, "Is something wrong Fighter? You look very tired."  
  
"I'm fine," she replied huskily.  
  
The princess and Healer asked her too but her response was the same. She knew that they would just think that she's weird for having a dream like that, and she doesn't want to reveal this longing for the blond girl… especially to Kakyuu Hime. Healer would just overreact about it anyway.  
  
The sleepless nights were taking their toll on her. Her mind became sluggish from lack of sleep. Whenever she sat down she would look for a window and gaze out at the sky with a dazed and tired look on her face. Even she didn't know why she did this.  
  
The sixth day, after her dream first appeared, she was in the library, sitting on the large cushioned part of the windowsill that extended a huge glass pane out from the palace wall. It was made that way for a quiet and peaceful read in the sunlight, high above the hard marble floor with little niches on the white wall leading up to it, like a built in ladder. She leaned against the wall on the left side of the window, with one leg dangling from her perch and the other drawn up to rest her arm on, she stared out at the palace gardens and the Kinmoku sky.  
  
Healer and Maker came in silently. Healer raised a silvery eyebrow at the tired and quiet figure that rarely ever came into the library, let alone sit up at the place that they only see Maker and Kakyuu Hime sit and read.  
  
The senshi with silver hair looked at the brown haired friend beside her and found that she had a surprised look on her face too. Healer was getting a bit annoyed about Fighter; she wasn't her natural self and has been less social over the few days. It kind of scared her too. "Hey! Fighter!"  
  
"Hmm?" came the tired sound that was barely audible. Fighter knew who it was, her senses weren't that frayed yet.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You never come to the library!" said Healer, a hint of playfulness in her voice.  
  
"It's just real quiet and peaceful in here," the tired girl called without looking away from the window.  
  
"I thought your definition of quiet and peaceful was on a green field running with brown pig skin under your arm!" Maker smirked. The smile tugging at her lips faded and she looked with concern up at Fighter. Healer frowned.  
  
She leaped up and sat on the sill near Fighter's foot, both legs hanging, crossed slightly, and hands placed lightly on the cushions. She looked at the dazed face looking outside, "Fighter… You've changed a lot these past few days…" she said softly and cocked her head a bit. Fighter didn't answer, only making a small sound in her throat. A reply Healer's gotten a bit used to through the procession of the week.  
  
Healer observed Fighter curiously; knowing that Maker was still standing there, looking up at the both of them. A sudden look of realization crept up on her face and quickly turned into a concerned frown. "You're thinking about her aren't you? You have for the past few days…"  
  
Fighter immediately focused on the other senshi's pale face. A weary look of shock tinted her features. "Nani?" she whispered.  
  
"So you are!" Healer said.  
  
Fighter's deep blue eyes narrowed, "I don't know what you're talking about…"  
  
The other girl sighed and closed her eyes, upon opening them she shot Maker a look. Maker understood and leapt up too, sitting beside Healer in a similar position as her. Fighter rolled her eyes and sighed in a gesture of annoyance and turned her gaze back outside.  
  
"Fighter, please, we want to talk to you," Maker told her gently.  
  
"I don't want to talk right now," Fighter mumbled back.  
  
Healer narrowed her emerald eyes. "We're only trying to help."  
  
"Help me in what?" her voice coming out more irritated than she expected.  
  
"We're not stupid Fighter! LOOK AT YOURSELF! Have you been doing that lately? You look like crap right now! You haven't even been working out or doing ANY training lately! What happened to you? It's obvious that you've been thinking about that baka girl from Earth!" Healer exclaimed, angry with Fighter for acting so cold towards them. They were merely concerned, they wanted to help her, not pry into her life.  
  
Fighter turned to the other girl with a dangerous look on her face. Healer glared back at her, frustration clouding her eyes. Maker placed a hand on Healer's shoulder, making her expression soften slightly.  
  
"Healer didn't mean it that way," Maker says with a small smile, gently squeezing Healer's shoulder, making the smaller senshi swallow the retort at the tip of her tongue.  
  
Fighter glared a bit more at Healer and once again turned her attention back to the window.  
  
"We're all very worried about your condition Fighter, tell us what's wrong," Maker continued with a gentle and kind tone.  
  
"I said…" began Fighter, but she couldn't bring herself to snapping back at Maker. She looked at Maker, a wise and kind look gracing her mature appearance.  
  
The tall senshi nodded her head, making Fighter feel like she has to spill her guts out. Maker just had that affect on people. Fighter looked away again, this time at the marble floor of the library.  
  
"I… I've just been having nightmares… That's all… I just can sleep at night…"  
  
A smile played on Healer's lips and Maker nodded again, with a look of understanding on her face. They were both glad that Fighter was finally able to open up to them about what's been bothering her.  
  
"Are you having the same nightmares every night?" asked Maker, still with the gentle and kind tone.  
  
"Um… yeah…" Fighter flicked her eyes towards the other two and back to staring at the floor.  
  
"It's about her isn't it?" Healer asked, this time she was much more gentle and caring.  
  
"Um… yeah…" Fighter mumbled again, much softer this time, flicking the two sitting beside her another look. Searching their faces in a few milliseconds for a look of disgust or disappointment. She was relieved to find none.  
  
Healer looked at Maker and Maker gave her a reassuring and slow nod. Healer sighed and looked back at Fighter tiredly inspecting the floor below. "Do… Do you want… to go back?" Healer inquired uncertainly.  
  
Fighter's eyes widened and she slowly looked up at the waiting expression on Healer's face. "I… I suppose… but… I'm not sure…" Fighter answered hesitantly.  
  
"If…" Maker began. "If it will make you feel better to go back and see her… I think that the princess will allow it…"  
  
Fighter dropped her gaze. "I'm… I'm not sure…"  
  
All of a sudden, the library was filled with a heavy silence, the three sat there, trying to figure out the situation. Fighter bit her bottom lip, a small frown creasing her forehead. Healer looked away and found her black boots fascinating. Maker shifted into a better position to look outside.  
  
"StarLights…" came a faint voice.  
  
The olive perfume spread through the room slowly, the three haven't noticed, and finally reached them at the window as the graceful figure floated into the library, red eyes wide with worry and forehead creased with concern.  
  
"Kakyuu Hime!" they all say as they turned their attention to the double doors opened just enough for the princess to slip into the room. All three of them jump off the sill and kneel before her as she walks in. She waves her hands, telling them to rise.  
  
"I… heard some of your conversation… I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" she says slowly, with thought.  
  
"It's all right princess, we wanted to talk to you about this anyway," Maker says eagerly.  
  
"Uh, yes… We just wanted to converse with Fighter first!" added Healer.  
  
Fighter faintly smiles and avoids the worry gaze in the princess' red eyes. "I haven't really thought about it yet," she says quietly.  
  
"Well, you give it some thought…" Kakyuu replies softly, a forced smile on her lips. The StarLights suddenly stare at her intensely, like maybe there was something different about her that they haven't noticed. "And Maker, Healer… I think… I think you would both like to consider that too. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"But… but princess…!" objects Healer, not knowing how to continue.  
  
"Thank you for giving us the privilege princess but…" Maker starts politely, trailing off. An uncomfortable silence settles in again. It seemed like they stood there for hours in the library, none of them knowing what to say to each other. Fighter seemed troubled by the sudden offer from their princess and Maker looked like she was deep in thought about the situation. Healer just looked frustrated. Kakyuu Hime stared absently at the floor.  
  
Healer broke the silence, "But… We can't! We can't go! We can't leave our princess! WE JUST CAN'T!"  
  
"Shh…" Maker tries to calm her down. "Don't overreact Healer…"  
  
Kakyuu walks forward and places a hand lightly on Healer's shoulder, "I won't mind if you go Healer… I know you have - all of you - grown quite fond of someone on Earth. I hope that your duties won't contain your emotions. If it would make you feel better…" Kakyuu withdraws her hand and looks at the marble floor again. "If it makes you feel better… then… I… relieve your present duties."  
  
Three sets of eyes grow huge. Looks of shock and surprise shining clearly in them.  
  
"I replace them," she continues suddenly, looking back up with a sad smile. "I replace your present duties, I change them into protecting the Earth along side the Earth senshi. You are to develop relationships with them, friends… or…" she stutters suddenly. "Or more than friends…" She turns around, preparing to walk from the room.  
  
"WAIT!" cried Fighter. The other two were obviously too shocked to say anything. "You… You just can't say that! Our duties… it's… it's tradition! You can't just change them!"  
  
Kakyuu turns back to face her, another sad smile curving her lips. "I believe that if your duties are containing you… keeping you in a place that doesn't hold your heart or where you don't want to be then… then you should change or remove those duties. Not being free is a very tormenting feeling… Not being with the one you love is another too…"  
  
Fighter's expression changed into a sad one, she looks down at nothing, her fists slightly clenched, her brows furrowed.  
  
"I don't… I don't accept those duties!" a teary eyed Healer manages to cry.  
  
"Healer…" Kakyuu walks over and places a warm hand on her pale cheek, the salty tears beginning to flow down from the emerald pools. "I want you all to be happy, you've devoted your lives to me, it's about time I gave something back."  
  
"But you don't have to princess," Maker says, she was unusually calm. "You are our one and only princess, no one can replace you. Our duty is to protect you, serve you and we believe in it. Your life is ours, we live to protect you, to keep you happy, to protect your kingdom and this planet. Without us you would be vulnerable, your kingdom would be vulnerable, this planet will be vulnerable. I don't think we can just put down our old duties and accept the new ones you have just given."  
  
Healer nodded slightly while Kakyuu gently wiped the tears from her face. Fighter looks up, unsure, confused.  
  
"I know that… I've considered it… ever since we have rebuilt Kinmoku I have been thinking about sending you to Earth. I am much stronger now, and you aren't the only senshi around. There are more. Although, their duty is to only protect this planet and system, I'll be fine on my own.  
  
"I'm not a defenseless princess, I'm not like Princess Serenity, not to be offensive – I think she can quite take care of herself now, mind you, but her protectors are like you, not wanting to leave her side. Please, I want you to try a better and peaceful, if not a more normal, life. Even if you do have to fight on Earth, you would be around more people. People that you would WANT to get to know like the Earth senshi.  
  
"Performing your duty to protect me, that has isolated you from other people, even though you socialize you don't make many friends. Wherever I go is where you go, you've never done anything without my permission or me… I think I should let you go some place to make friends and live a life without restraints." Kakyuu finished with a soft smile, one that made Healer smile back.  
  
The black headed senshi kneeled on one knee swiftly, bringing her right arm an inch from her torso, obviously showing that it has been done many times if not practiced. "Domo arigato gozaimasu Kakyuu Hime, I am grateful for your change of duties. Although I am excited about the change I would also regret leaving you. I hope you know that at the slightest sign of your distress that I receive from you on Earth I would come back to assist you right away." The speaker holds her breath, the silence her little speech received was almost deafening. She felt three pairs of eyes staring at her, unblinking. A sudden shiver wanted to force it's way up her spine, but she held it down.  
  
"Arigato… Fighter…" Kakyuu Hime says, with the slightest tinge of disappointment and sadness. She tried to keep her voice calm, to stop the sudden urge to break down and cry. She knew she said the words, she had decided to since the day she kissed Fighter, but the idea of Fighter really leaving her side stabbed her through the heart. A big huge cold icicle wrenching a hole right through, tearing her up into little tiny pieces that only Fighter would be able to put together again.  
  
Fighter rises slowly, unsure of what she would receive from the other two StarLights. What she found was a sad and hurt stare from Healer and a shocked and indecisive gaze from Maker. Fighter tore her eyes away from her two distressed colleagues and bows to the princess excusing herself. Kakyuu responds with a shallow nod. Her sad eyes following the perfect figure as she walked to the double doors and slip through.  
  
She takes a deep breath before turning back and puts a warm smile on her lips, "Please, I know you both want to give Earth a visit, I know you both also miss someone from the blue planet. You should really accompany Fighter, if not, do it for me. Give it just a try… I know this is sudden but I know you both want to go." Kakyuu takes Healer and Maker's hands and put them on top of each other in her soft smooth one. "I give you my full permission to go, and changed your duties to protect Earth with the senshi there. I want you to, I know you want to. Go…"  
  
Healer and Kakyuu felt Maker tense, her hand stiffening for a mere moment, "Princess… Arigato… I… would be leaving with Fighter, and I would come back at the slightest sign of distress just like Fighter would." With that she pulled her hand away slowly, bowed and walked away towards the doors.  
  
Kakyuu's smile widens a bit; happy that she accomplished to make the intelligent brunette to go with Fighter. She turns back to Healer whose expression turned into something like a half grimace. "Healer… Go with them, have no regrets… I trust you would come back-"  
  
"OF COURSE I WOULD!" Healer cut in suddenly. Her eyes widen as she realized the volume of her voice and she pulls her hand away from their princess's hand.  
  
Kakyuu gives her an understanding smile, "I know… Now… go with them… they wouldn't be the StarLights without you."  
  
Healer looks at the floor and bites her bottom lip, hands clenching into fists. Kakyuu remained silent, observing the silver haired girl with a soft smile on her lips. Healer's arms start shaking; showing how hard she was holding her fists together. A sudden soft touch made her flinch. She met the warm gaze of Kakyuu. Healer looked back with troubled emerald orbs.  
  
"Go…" Kakyuu whispers with the smile still on her lips. Healer swallows hard, she looks away for a few moments and turns back to the waiting redhead, giving her slow and reluctant nod. Kakyuu sighs happily and grins, she starts walking from the room.  
  
"Princess!" upon hearing the urgent call, she looked back to Healer. "You know we would all come back to you at any time to help you no matter what, if the other two won't I'll drag them back with me!"  
  
Kakyuu's soft giggle echoes in the small library, "Arigato Healer, now go join Maker and Fighter to prepare your leaving plans." She starts heading towards the double doors again.  
  
A single tear slides down her curved cheek, hidden from the green eyes that looked after her as she walked out of the library.  
  
*End of Chapter Six 


	7. The Return

Chapter Seven: The Return  
  
The turquoise haired beauty closed her blue eyes and her talisman appeared in her hands.  
  
"What is it?" the tall blond asked.  
  
"They're coming back…" she replied as she looked at three shooting stars entering the Milky Way Galaxy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"What is it mama?" the girl called from her room.  
  
"Your friend Rei as at the door! She wants to take you out somewhere! Remember to be back soon! You know your father doesn't like you out so late!"  
  
"Ok mama!" the girl called from her room again. She changes in a flash and bounces out and down the stairs to the front door. There a panting raven-haired girl looked back at her with frantic eyes.  
  
"Hey Rei! What's up?" she asked cheerfully, noting her friend's condition.  
  
"They… They're… coming…" she panted out.  
  
"Wha?" Usagi asked confusingly.  
  
"Come!" Rei replied hastily and grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her out the door. She dragged her along as she ran, making the whining girl keep up with her.  
  
"REI! What's wrong? Where are we going? Slow down!"  
  
"No time!" Rei threw at her in a huff.  
  
Rei finally let go of her wrist after much protest and they raced to Hikawa Jinja, where Usagi found all the senshi; Inner and Outer gathered in front of Rei's room at the temple.  
  
"Nani?" she managed to pant out as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Koneko-chan, someone has come back to see you," replied Tenoh Haruka.  
  
Usagi cocks her head and looks questioningly at everyone. As her eyes rested on Michiru sitting on the wooden elevated walkway, she found that the older girl held her talisman, the Aqua Mirror and most of the people were crowding around her and trying to look at the mirror.  
  
Michiru looked up at her with a smile and motioned for Usagi to come closer. The confused girl walked over to Michiru and leaned down close to the other girl's head and turned her own head to face the mirror. She gasped at the sight.  
  
"Three shooting stars! Wow!" her eyes widened.  
  
"So you get it now?" Haruka asked, lifting her gaze from the mirror.  
  
"Huh? Get what?"  
  
All the girls sighed at her air headed response and most of them stood up from their leaning position near Michiru.  
  
"The three shooting stars dummy! Do you know who they are?!" asked Minako loudly, arms flying up to look annoyed.  
  
"Huh? What do you think? Of course not! What are you people talking about anyway? I don't know anything about this! Rei dragged me out here!"  
  
Rei sighs tiredly, "Usagi, I thought you were smarter!"  
  
"HEY! I am not as stupid as you think!" she snapped with a pout.  
  
"Well then tell us who they are!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
Usagi looked back again at the mirror. A look of realization dawned on her face as she looked at the shooting stars head towards Earth. It quickly faded to be replaced by a surprised and confused look.  
  
"Well?" urged Minako.  
  
"The… The…" she stuttered. Everyone leaned forward a bit, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I really don't know!" she blurted out, a hand going up behind her head and a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
Everyone falls forward with sweat drops.  
  
"Hehehe! They're just shooting stars! What's so special anyway?"  
  
Everyone jumps back to their feet and Rei rolls her eyes, "They're the StarLights you idiot!"  
  
"WOAH!!!! NO WAY!!! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!!!!!"  
  
"Quiet down! You'll wake grandpa and that stupid brown haired imbecile!"  
  
"Oh… sorry! You really shouldn't call him that!" replied Usagi.  
  
Rei rolls her eyes again and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"I think I can calculate where they will appear," announced Ami, pulling out her little portable computer.  
  
"Well… um… so? They're… coming… So?" Usagi stuttered out.  
  
Makoto raises an eyebrow, "Don't you want to see them Usagi? Aren't you missing a certain individual from the trio?"  
  
Everyone smiles at her slyly. Usagi frowns and shoots Rei a death glare. Rei sort of flinches and looks away.  
  
"Well… um… so? What… What if… I did or, I mean… Do…?" Usagi stuttered out again.  
  
"Then we'll go meet them!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"NANI!?!?!? WOAH!!! I mean… NO!" Usagi nearly screamed.  
  
"SH!!! Quiet down big mouth!" Rei shushed.  
  
"Oh! Sorry… again… Well, I mean, NO!"  
  
"What do you mean "No" Usagi? We know you want to meet… HIM…" Minako questioned her, pointing her thumb at the Aqua Mirror.  
  
"I… I… Um… I…" stumbled the blushing blond.  
  
"It's okay Usagi, you don't have to admit anything if you don't want to," says Michiru with a warm smile.  
  
"Besides, we almost know everything anyway!"  
  
"HUH?" choked out Usagi.  
  
"Minako!" most of them scolded.  
  
"OOPS! Sorry! Forget I said it Usagi! Ehehe…"  
  
Usagi grew smaller and blushed redder.  
  
"They just went past Mars!" announced Michiru.  
  
Usagi's head snapped up and moved closer to Michiru to look at the mirror in her hands.  
  
"I can almost pinpoint their landing location… Since they're coming so close they're ready to transport themselves once they reach our atmosphere… I estimate that they've picked out a spot already… Scanning for high-energy levels and altered dimension signals… Almost… got it… Pinpointing…" everyone held their breath for Ami, the computer whiz to finish finding the StarLight's landing spots. "Ok… GOT IT! A park a few blocks from here!"  
  
Usagi practically flew over and nearly tackled Ami. She took one quick look at the little computer screen and raced for the temple steps.  
  
"HEY! Usagi! WAIT UP!" yelled Rei and sprinted after her.  
  
The whole group followed, except for Haruka and Michiru. As the other girls disappeared down the stairs Haruka and Michiru walked over the stone tiles on the ground.  
  
"Transform?" asked Michiru calmly, one hand holding her henshin stick. Haruka took one of her hands from her pockets and produced her henshin stick too and nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
The big group ran down the streets towards the park that wasn't too far away.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna at the back of the girl group stop suddenly, realizing two people missing.  
  
"They must be…" began Hotaru; two shadowed figures jumping past them on the rooftops proved her hypothesis.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, lets," said Setsuna.  
  
"Hai, Setsuna-mama," the small girl replied, taking out her henshin stick.  
  
* * *  
  
The Inners ran down the streets, too focused on their destination to notice that the Outers weren't with them. Usagi kept her pace even though she felt the muscles in her legs strain till they hurt and her lungs burn from the lessened intake of oxygen. Her mind was a blur, she felt lightheaded but she fought it. She had to stay focused.  
  
'We just have to turn that corner and go down that block…' she thought. She tried to run even faster but her legs would not obey.  
  
Rei that was right behind her tried to follow closely, noticing Usagi's heightened speed. 'She's so fast… although she's still slower than Uranus and Neptune she's never ran this fast before… She must really want to get there first. But I have a bad feeling about this…'  
  
* * *  
  
"AAAAAAH!" she screamed and took another step just in time to fall onto the guest room bed. Her hands tangled in her pink hair that was no longer in perfect buns.  
  
The dark and light pink strands formed a pool around her pain- contorted face. Her sparkling pink eyes squeezed shut with little drops of tears escaping now and then at the corner of them. She rolled around on the bed, a hopeless attempt to clear her head of the horrible migraine caused from the recent downpour of a million images and memories.  
  
She screams again and continues her futile actions to stop her head from splitting open.  
  
* * *  
  
The two senshi dropped into the park and ran towards the hill behind the large playground. They advanced together in perfect unison. As they went past the colorful slides, monkey bars, seesaws, swings, ladders, stairs, sand and approached the hill they saw two figures standing at the foot of the hill waiting for them.  
  
Uranus smirked and thought, 'They catch on so fast these days.' Neptune and Uranus slowed a few feet from the other two senshi and jumped into the air and both did a synchronized flip. Landing precisely in front of Pluto and Saturn.  
  
"Made it here before us," said Uranus with a small smile.  
  
"We just caught on fast Uranus," Pluto replied, returning the smile.  
  
"Let's get into position," cut in Saturn coolly.  
  
* * *  
  
The three shooting stars reached Earth and as they started descent through the atmosphere they suddenly fade and disappear…  
  
* * *  
  
The five teenage girls run into the park and towards the big hill in front of them. They all caught whiffs of trees and grass and different kinds of wild flowers as they ran down the paved path.  
  
Usagi felt herself on the verge of collapsing, she knew she was straining herself too hard but she didn't care, she had to be there… be there first to see her. With that small bit of motivation she urged herself to get her legs to carry her even faster.  
  
As the group advanced towards the playground, the hill steadily grew larger as they approached it, slowly revealing itself from behind the slides and swings. All of them grew more excited.  
  
The black pavement in front of them grew shorter as they ran towards the abrupt stop of path, for after that abrupt stop is green grass with sparkling dew drops. The girls quickly passed the playground equipment and stampeded onto the damp green grass, hurrying towards the hill that was in front of them.  
  
Usagi's blue eyes widened as she slowed a tad and looked up at the top of the hill, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. 'Four people? The StarLights are here already? Who's the other person?' She decided not to think about it now and kept running towards the hill.  
  
"Hey… who's… the… other… person… up… there?" Makoto panted out.  
  
"Mako-chan… they're… not the… StarLights!" Ami managed.  
  
"NANI!?" Usagi yelled as she stopped suddenly, making Rei almost crash into her and the others fly past her. "Ami, what'd… you say?"  
  
"Well… Look… None of them… have long ponytails… and two are carrying a staff… Be more observant, try to look at them more closely," she replied in short gasps.  
  
"You know… They look kind of familiar…" said Mina thoughtfully as she gazed at the four shadows.  
  
"They're… They're the Outers!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"HUH?" the other four said together.  
  
"Let's get going! They might do something to the StarLights when they get here!" she yelled and started going all out towards the hill again. The others soon ran after her.  
  
*End of Chapter Seven 


	8. The Reunion

Chapter Eight: The Reunion  
  
The sea goddess sighs sadly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Uranus from her position in the Outers' square formation around the top of the hill.  
  
"Don't you feel it Uranus? They're going to come up… What are we going to do then?" Neptune asks.  
  
"We tell them not to get in the way," replied Uranus calmly.  
  
"I don't think Usagi will take it that easily," Neptune says.  
  
"And they might misinterpret… I hope they don't transform," added in Pluto.  
  
"Hey, these are just safety precautions," reminded Uranus.  
  
"I don't want to hurt them," says Saturn.  
  
"Try not to," answers Uranus.  
  
"But, what if they try to stop us?" Pluto questions.  
  
"I say this again… these are just safety precautions… When they see that we're not going to start anything with them they won't do anything," Uranus replies, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"You know they won't understand," warns Neptune again.  
  
Uranus sighs deeply and shrugs, "It's just our duty…"  
  
All of them tense as they feel strong energy start gathering in the middle of the hill; right where they thought the StarLights would appear…  
  
* * *  
  
"I… can… feel it! They're… almost here!" pants out Rei from behind the galloping Usagi leading the group up the hill.  
  
'We have to hurry!' Usagi thinks to herself. They were nearing the top and the silhouettes of Pluto and Saturn's head slowly starts coming into view.  
  
* * *  
  
The four senshi got into their fighting stances as transparent spheres of red, yellow and blue started to slowly appear and fade. The spheres of energy started to fade and appear more rapidly and they glowed brighter and brighter.  
  
The Outers tensed even more as they felt the energy get stronger and stronger. Also because they knew the other girls are near the top.  
  
* * *  
  
"YES! We're… almost… there!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
The girls struggled up the slope, making their legs move the last few feet. After a few more struggled strides the five teenagers explode on top of the hill in between Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.  
  
The four senshi look at each other and nod. Saturn and Pluto relax and stand up straight observing the five panting girls leaning on each other and trying desperately to catch their breaths. Uranus and Neptune return their attention to the three glowing orbs of energy and narrow their eyes slightly, as the energy becomes brighter.  
  
Usagi seems to recover a bit and stumbles forward. In a quarter of a second the Silence Glaive and Garnet Rod made an X in front of Usagi, not allowing her to go any further.  
  
"Princess, we urge you to stay out of our way," Saturn said in a very calm manner as she returned her gaze on the three energy orbs.  
  
The still panting Usagi frowned deeply and looked back at her other panting friends for support, she found them all collapsed on the ground watching the scene and still trying to catch their breath. That was when Usagi suddenly realized the pang of pain in her lungs.  
  
She slowly tried to calm her breath and being held back by the two staffs she looked around at the senshi, searching their faces for any sign of why they were doing this.  
  
"What… What are you planning to do to them!?" she finally exclaimed.  
  
"It's safety precautions," replied Uranus coolly.  
  
"What safety precautions?! They're friends!"  
  
"It's our duty, just stay out of it."  
  
"But! OH!" Usagi stamped her foot and pouted. 'Why the hell are they doing this?! I thought Uranus and Neptune trusted them after that incident with Galaxia a year ago! Damn it all!'  
  
'Heh… guess they won't put up a fight. That's good… too tired from the run,' Uranus told herself. She saw that the other Outers seemed relieved that they weren't trying to stop them either.  
  
Usagi suddenly noticed that the others were standing beside her and observing the three spheres with awe. She looked at them curiously, wondering what could've caused them to be so fascinated. The sudden movement of the two staffs caught her attention and she saw that Saturn and Pluto have moved them into an offensive position towards the energy, readying for attack.  
  
The blond suddenly realized that the three spheres must be the StarLights and she scolded herself internally for not realizing that sooner. She then stared at the spheres in awe too, because the shapes of the StarLights were slowly appearing within the colours.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mama… Papa… It's… going to happen…" the girl whispered to herself as the last of her headache faded away. A warm smile spread across her face as she "remembered" the stories her Papa with the deepest blue eyes, and the long black ponytail told her about that night when he came back to see her Mama…  
  
* * *  
  
They all narrowed their eyes, as the orbs of energy seemed to solidify and shone as bright as stars. The five girls shaded their eyes also and held their breath for the three StarLights to appear.  
  
Suddenly, the spheres exploded and all of them, including the Outers, clenched their eyes shut and shielded themselves as wind blew from the explosions.  
  
After they all felt that the explosions have gone, the girls started slowly opening their eyes to look at what has become of the three spheres.  
  
They all dropped their hands from in front of their faces and the five teenagers between Saturn and Pluto held their breath and stared at the three senshi before them. The Outers got into their fighting stances and got ready to attack in case of any sudden movements.  
  
A triangle was formed by the trio standing in the middle of the hill, being observed by all around them. Each had their heads tilted up slightly with eyes closed and hands open and arms close to their sides; looking peaceful and almost like they were asleep.  
  
The girls' eyes widened and the Outers observed intently as Fighter frowned and her eyes fluttered, her arms and hands relaxed and dropped to her sides. She lowered her head and slowly opened her eyes and squinted. She saw human shapes but her vision hasn't come into focus just yet and a hand flew up to her head as she shook it to clear her vision.  
  
The other two StarLights seem to do the same and the five teenagers resumed their breathing and stepped forward with smiles on their faces. The senshi seemed to relax and stepped aside to observe the situation, not de- transforming just yet.  
  
"Who… Who are you?" asked Fighter as she continued squinting at the human shapes in front of her, one of which had weird balls on her head… Anyway, she specifically remembered choosing a landing spot with no one around… This place is supposed to be deserted.  
  
"Fighter!" she heard. It was a girl voice that she found VERY familiar and she saw the human figure with ball shapes on her head rush for her. The next thing she knew the human figure, which she presumed as a girl, was hugging her as her vision came into focus. "O… Odango?" she suddenly realized.  
  
"Hai! Fighter, I missed you!"  
  
Fighter blushed a soft shade of pink. "Missed me? You missed me? Wow, that's the greatest thing I've heard all day!" she laughed, hugging her back. The laugh was just a fraction of what she was feeling inside, a tiny shard of the great happiness that exploded inside her when she heard this girl say those magical words.  
  
The group behind Usagi and the other two StarLights smiled at them, both groups knowing that their friends will finally have a good night's sleep again.  
  
Usagi pulled away from Fighter and smiled cheerfully up at her. Fighter smiled back, cheeks brightening slightly as she looked at the beautiful angel in front of her.  
  
"Princess, we require you to move a safe distance from them please," Saturn requested politely.  
  
"Ara? But they…" Usagi looked past the StarLights to the quartet at the back.  
  
"Please princess," she demanded more than asked.  
  
Usagi gave Fighter a 'I'm so sorry' look and backed away slowly.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" asked a very pissed off Healer as she turned to face the Outers behind them.  
  
"Excuse me?" Uranus questioned back, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Hey, we helped save this planet and your sorry-!"  
  
"Please Healer!" Maker scolded, adding severity by giving the smaller senshi an angry look.  
  
Healer pouted and turned away.  
  
"We're terribly sorry, Healer has a pretty short temper," apologized Maker.  
  
The other StarLight growls loudly.  
  
Neptune smirks. "That's all right, we know someone just like that."  
  
Uranus gave her a sideways glance, deciding to have a "discussion" with her lover once they got home.  
  
Fighter steps forward and asks, "Is there a reason for this… hostility?"  
  
"Yes, its called duty," Uranus answers. "We need to know why you're here."  
  
"We have to tell you everything?" Healer asks angrily, obviously still very peeved.  
  
"Yes, because you saved this planet for us to protect," retorted Uranus dryly.  
  
Healer growls loudly again.  
  
"We're here because it's OUR duty," Fighter answers amusingly.  
  
The group of teenagers that are now behind the StarLights widened their eyes, revealing shocked expressions. The four senshi facing the StarLights narrowed their eyes and looked suspicious.  
  
"YOUR duty has nothing to do with this planet," snapped Uranus.  
  
Healer flashes a menacing smile, "Now it does."  
  
"What… What does that mean?" ventures Makoto.  
  
Healer tilts her head a bit to look at the group behind her. "It means that now our duty is to protect Earth like all of you."  
  
Several very surprising "Nani?!"s were heard. Astonished looks suddenly appeared on the Outers' calm facades.  
  
"WOAH! Back up! You guys came here… to protect Earth with us?!" exclaimed Minako.  
  
"If you didn't hear me the first time… yes that's what it means," replies Healer annoyingly.  
  
"Since when?" a very puzzled Rei asked softly.  
  
"Our princess gave us the command and our only choice is to obey," Maker explains.  
  
"Not like one of us minds so much anyway…" mutters the emerald-eyed senshi.  
  
Fighter glares momentarily at Healer.  
  
"We don't need you," came Uranus' clipped words.  
  
"Not your decision," came Healer's equally clipped retort.  
  
"Fighter…" someone behind the StarLights whispered.  
  
The senshi turned around and the next thing she knew, a very happy Odango Atama was practically hanging from her neck. "Oi oi Odango!"  
  
"I'm so happy! You're going to be around for so long!" Usagi says excitedly.  
  
Minako sneaks up stealthily behind Usagi, currently still hugging a very surprised and happy Sailor StarFighter, "Psst! Usagi! There's other people around you know! Mushy stuff can wait, ne?" The sneaky blond said this quite loudly so that everyone heard.  
  
The hugging pair blushed and jumped away from each other, resulting in giggle and snickers. "Urasai Mina-chan! I'm just glad! I bet you are too, considering that Yaten Kou has also returned!"  
  
This time it was Minako and Healer's turn to react. After some more giggles and snickers, Usagi confidently stepped in front of the Outers. "There's nothing wrong now, is there?" she asked politely with a warm smile.  
  
"Iie, koneko," Uranus answered, returning the smile. Uranus promptly turned around, the other Outers following in suite, "Just stay out of our league."  
  
"Sure we will!" Healer called to their backs.  
  
After the departure of the Outers the StarLights decided to de- transform. The girls decided to wait for them at the bottom of the hill, well, four of them. Minako thought otherwise… they had to drag her down.  
  
Soon afterwards, the eight teenagers were strolling down the park path. Minako and Rei were "talking" with Yaten in the front while Ami and Minako were "discussing" behind them with Taiki, leaving Usagi with Seiya at the back.  
  
"So… um… how… are you and Chiba-san doing?" asked Seiya, unsure of what to say since they were alone.  
  
"Well… Mamo-san… He's… in America right now…" answered Usagi quietly.  
  
"Oh… So that means I get more chances, ne?" Seiya says cheerfully smiling at Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiles sadly and her eyes glaze over.  
  
"Odango? Is something wrong?" Seiya questions worriedly.  
  
"Iie…" the girl answers, looking away.  
  
"I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything…"  
  
"Iie… It's not you… It's… It's just that… Mamoru and I have… broken up…"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Usagi grins at him. "It's okay! It was a month ago! I'm beginning to forget about him already!"  
  
"Demo… Really?" Seiya asks, still with the same worried tone.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi answers confidently.  
  
Seiya's face brightens up with a large grin. "Are you busy tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know," the girl answers, shrugging her shoulders and walking a bit faster.  
  
Seiya catches up to her. "So that means yes, ne?"  
  
"Depends," Usagi replies slyly.  
  
"So… that means you're free…"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"Great, meet you at The Crown tomorrow at two!"  
  
"Demo-!"  
  
The blond couldn't finish her conversation because Seiya has already taken off and ran past Minako, Rei and Yaten. "Hey guys! C'mon! We have to check out our apartment and stuff!"  
  
The other two Lights were grateful to comply and took off behind their friend after saying two quick "Ja ne!"s. The four girls were dismayed but turned their attention to the Odango behind them.  
  
"Hey, Usagi… heard Seiya asked you to meet him at The Crown tomorrow!" declared Minako.  
  
"So?" asked Usagi, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Then it's a date!" exclaimed Rei.  
  
"Iie!" Usagi said automatically.  
  
"Admit it Usa-chan! You're both teenagers… there's nothing wrong with it!" Makoto teases.  
  
"Not true! Not true!" Usagi tried to convince them.  
  
"Sigh… Usagi-chan, you're so lucky! I'd give anything for Yaten to ask me out!" Minako says dreamily.  
  
"Oh stop it guys!" pleaded Usagi.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hehe… So Seiya… Got plans tomorrow?" Taiki chuckles.  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?" says Seiya, obviously trying to act dumb.  
  
"What plans?" Yaten asks curiously.  
  
"I heard you Seiya! Even if those two girls were "talking" to me I still heard you!" Taiki called as Seiya walked faster.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" asked Yaten again, catching up to Seiya with Taiki.  
  
"What's it to you, Taiki?" Seiya asked calmly.  
  
"Is it… a date, Seiya?" asked Taiki teasingly.  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"Hehe… I see… Hey Yaten! Let's go to The Crown tomorrow at two!"  
  
Taiki ran for it when Seiya switched into high gear to go after him as Yaten started laughing.  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!" yelled Seiya as he sprinted behind Taiki all the way to their apartment.  
  
* * *  
  
'Hmm… What should I wear?' pondered the teen in front of an open closet.  
  
"Heard they came back last night."  
  
"Hai! Where were you and Artemis last night anyway?"  
  
"Um… Just napping and sitting on rooftops…"  
  
"I see…" the girl confirms knowingly.  
  
"Ahem… Anyway, where are you going?"  
  
"To The Crown."  
  
"I'll just… tag along."  
  
"Tag along? I don't know Luna…"  
  
"Ara?"  
  
"Well, you see…"  
  
"It's a date with Seiya!" the black cat exclaims before the girl could continue.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Luna jumped away before Usagi could get a hold of her and laughed till she cried and could laugh no more when the blond tripped over and her face landed in the remnants of the dessert from lunch.  
  
*End of Chapter Eight 


	9. Doki Doki 2

Chapter Nine: Doki Doki #2  
  
"Bye Mama!" She closes the door behind her and heads for the sidewalk.  
  
Suddenly a certain brown headed boy pops up. "Hey sis… Where you going?"  
  
"None of your business Shingo," the boy's sister replies.  
  
He follows his sister while she keeps walking. "Oh I see… A date eh? Think I'll go tell Papa!"  
  
"NANI!? Oh no you don't! I am NOT going on a date!" the blond tries to explain.  
  
"Oh whatever Usagi!" the boy turns on his heal and runs for the house.  
  
"You come back here Shingo!" Usagi chases after him.  
  
* * *  
  
A pair of gorgeous blue eyes was looking around impatiently. They darted around and then suddenly shot downward to look at the digital watch on his wrist. It read 2:11 p.m.  
  
'Where could she be?' the teenager wondered. He suddenly heard the sound of the automatic door and looked around hurriedly to find out who it was.  
  
A giggling Minako and a smiling Makoto saunters up to his booth.  
  
"Hey Seiya, waiting for someone?" Minako asks with a grin and plops down in front of him along with Makoto.  
  
"Uh…" he stutters, looking away. The two girls snicker at his reaction.  
  
"Waiting for Usagi, ne?" Makoto says with a knowing tone.  
  
"Um… Huh? Uh… I mean… yeah," Seiya stutters again, left hand rubbing his neck and head turning every which way.  
  
Suddenly an automatic whir caught his attention and he practically whirls around to discover that a certain, innocent sapphire-eyed angel was standing at the door. She spots him and turns on her sunny smile to melt his heart. She walked over to the booth.  
  
"Oh! Hi Mina-chan, Mako-chan! Didn't know you'll be coming!" Usagi greets them cheerfully. 'Damn!' She hid her scornful curse under the sunny smile.  
  
Seiya slid to the edge of the booth and stands up right beside Usagi, he takes her hand and in the process manages to whisper, "They won't be," in her ear. "Gomen! Can't chat girls! Ja ne!" With that he pulls Usagi outside and down the concrete steps.  
  
"He's… quick…" Minako says, with right eye twitching.  
  
A speechless Makoto nods in agreement.  
  
* * *  
  
"Phew! Got outta there!" the boy says in relief.  
  
"What's the hurry?" the girl inquires.  
  
"Just had to get away from those two… we won't be able to go anywhere with Minako asking us awkward questions all day," he explains with a smirk.  
  
"Oh…" the girl breathed back, she was currently staring at her hand held buy a bigger male one who belonged to the cute singer standing beside her.  
  
Seiya suddenly notices and drops her hand. "Oh! Gomen nasai Odango! Hehehe…"  
  
Usagi flushes and answers quietly, "Um… That's okay…"  
  
The boy spots the nosy pair of girls watching them from the window, he turns to his right and starts walking away. The blushing girl beside him notices and follows. Her blush fades away and she looks at the boy in front of her. She walks faster to his side and sees that he put on his shades. 'He looks just like that time at Ichinohashi.'  
  
"Daijobu?" Usagi finds Seiya asking. She realizes that she was staring at him and quickly looks away.  
  
"I'm fine," she replies. "So, where are we going?"  
  
"The planetarium," he replies.  
  
Usagi looks shocked, "Ara?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Demo… It's like a school trip!"  
  
"Iie, you have no teacher, only me," Seiya tells her, giving her a sideways glance.  
  
"Oh…" she stutters.  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya pushes open the glass door and holds it open for Usagi. She walks through with a small smile.  
  
"How gentlemen of you," she comments.  
  
"Thank you," he replies with a smile.  
  
He takes off his shades and walks swiftly up to the front desk. A middle-aged woman with a pair of red thickly framed glasses sat there. She practically swooned when she looked Seiya in the face. He flashes the woman a smile. She responds with a dreamy one of her own.  
  
"My friend and I just want to go in and take a look around," he tells her while leaning on the desk.  
  
"Oh sure…" the woman sighs.  
  
"Ok then," Seiya replies, dropping the admission fees, also giving her one of his trademark winks. She sinks in her seat with a goofy grin. Usagi, who followed Seiya shortly, had a skeptical look on her face as Seiya turned around.  
  
Seiya shrugs. "Nani?"  
  
"Do you always do that to all women?" she asks, looking past Seiya at the woman who was still dazed.  
  
"No, not always. Just when it involves getting you and I into a planetarium," he answers with a smile.  
  
She giggles. "Sure! Whatever!" Usagi strolls off, down the dimmed hallway in front of them and deeper into the building.  
  
Seiya grins at himself, takes one last look at the woman in her chair, shakes his head with a smile and follows Usagi.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow… I can't remember the last time I came here," whispers Usagi as she entered the central dome part of the planetarium with different arced entrances that lead to all the other parts of the planetarium. Above each entrance the name of the chamber shone in light neon colours.  
  
There was also very little light and the high ceiling was pitch black with artificial stars sparkling brightly. The teen girl stared upward in the middle of the huge marble floor, marveling at the sight above. There were models of planets that glowed amongst the stars, including the Sun. What really caught her eye was the Moon; it shone like a pearl.  
  
Seiya stood a few feet behind her and watched with a satisfying look as a soft smile spread the girl's lips. 'Guess she likes it.' He walks next to her and lifts his gaze to the ceiling. "Utsukushi, ne?"  
  
"Hai," the blond answers, still staring up at the beautiful display.  
  
"Not a bad idea then?"  
  
"Uh uh…" Usagi replied, shaking her head a bit while still looking upwards.  
  
"C'mon," Seiya beckons as he starts walking to his left.  
  
The girl follows him with eyes still glued to the stars and planets.  
  
Seiya was standing at the entranceway to "The Sun: The Biggest Star" part of the planetarium. He was turning around to tell Usagi that he took the wrong way when something hit him and sent him to the ground.  
  
He blinked a few times and noticed that a very red Usagi was lying on top of him and staring straight into his face. "Uh…"  
  
The girl practically jumps off of him. "G-Gomen! Gomen nasai!" the words stumbled out of her mouth.  
  
The ebony-haired youth got up, brushed himself off and straightens his red cap. "It's all right." He looks at the blushing girl several feet away. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Oh! I'm fine! I'm… great! I'm super! Where are we going?"  
  
Seiya looks at her warily with an awkward smile. "Ok… Turn around, I walked the wrong way."  
  
"Sure!" Usagi turns around enthusiastically. 'Oh my god! I totally humiliated myself! What am I doing right now? I'm so perky! OH MY GOD! I bet I look so dorky!' she scolds herself. Since she gets so wrapped up in it she unintentionally says one of her thoughts out loud; "I am so ruining this…"  
  
"What'd you say?" Seiya asks, as they walked across the marble floor of the large dome.  
  
"Nothing! I wasn't saying anything!" the girl shook her head hard.  
  
"It's okay Odango, you're not ruining anything," he says with a smug smile.  
  
"Nani? I never said that! I mean- HEY! Wait up!" Usagi chases after Seiya after she stands still for a few moments to blush and think. As she catches up with the boy she sees him smiling. She looks confused and then she notices that Seiya was looking at the display in the section of the planetarium they just entered. She starts looking around too.  
  
It was practically pitch black in there, the only thing giving out light were artificial stars like the ones outside in the big dome. It seems like that they are in another dome but the stars looked like they went on forever and all around them, like they were really standing in the middle of space. Even the floor has stars on it, but they are five point stars, scattered all over and they're actually built in lights on the floor.  
  
Seiya walks inside with Usagi following. They approached a glowing metal rail and Usagi realized that it was really plastic tubing that produced light, kind of like the type you see in movie theatres to light up the steps. Usagi touches the rail lightly to find that it felt warm but not hot so she leans over it a bit to see why the floor was suddenly cut off by the rail.  
  
What she saw surprised her, the stars kept going down and under them, like the floor was a big platform extending them out into a huge spherical room, making the room into some sort of makeshift amphitheater.  
  
"Wow…" Usagi whispers.  
  
"Subarashii, ne?" Seiya asks, still smiling and looking around them.  
  
"Hai!" replies the girl, grinning at her surroundings. She then notices some kind of coin machine and walks over to take a closer look. It turns out that it's an operating box that can be activated by putting in yen, like those ones for kiddy rides in malls.  
  
Usagi reads the description and instructions beside it. It was for a short presentation about the stars so Usagi decided to give it a try. She put in the coins and pushed the button. Usagi walks back to Seiya, whom watched her through the whole thing.  
  
"What'd you do?" he asks her.  
  
"I popped in some coins for a presentation. I hope it's good!"  
  
"Probably will be," he answers smiling at her and she smiles back.  
  
Suddenly a deep voice booms into amphitheater and makes Usagi flinch. She instinctively grabs for Seiya's hand. He looks at her with a surprised expression.  
  
"Oh! Um… Gomen! Hehe…" she tells him quickly and moves away. The voice continues about the stars and about their history back in ancient Greece.  
  
"It's ok," Seiya replies. A bright glow catches their attention. They both look at the stars on the dome wall.  
  
Lines connected the stars into constellations and the voice boomed out the name for every one that the Greeks and the Romans named back in time. Both of them stood side by side silently through the presentation and "Ooh"ed and "Aah"ed at the beautiful things that showed up in the stars like meteors, comets, and shooting stars that seemed like they came from some hidden projector.  
  
Afterwards, the couple walked around a bit more in the planetarium and found that there weren't many people around. They went through every section and Usagi insisted on seeing all the presentations. In the "Venus: Lovely Sister to Earth" chamber the two embarrassingly discovered a pair of lovers making out behind the Roman and Greek god display accidentally and ran out of the chamber immediately.  
  
When they went through every section they both decided to leave for ice cream. On their way out Seiya gave the woman at the front desk, which has recovered from their previous encounter, a last wink that sent her off to dream land once more.  
  
Usagi looked at him skeptically again.  
  
"Nani?" He narrows his eyes at her. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"NANI!?" Usagi screeches as Seiya pushes open the door for her.  
  
"OK! OK! Calm down…" he says with an amused expression as they walk out into the hot sunlight; it was only four.  
  
"Humph! For your information I would never get jealous if you flirted with any girl because I don't care about your love life!" she says, pointing her nose into the air and turning the other way.  
  
"If you say so," he says with a smile and shrugging casually.  
  
"Of course!" she retorts confidently. 'I didn't mean one word I just said… What's gotten into me!? Do I really like him that much? Do I love him? Damn it all! If only Mamoru didn't… Oh… Maybe destiny meant for us to break up after we gave our friggin' hearts to each other. But through all that crap we both went through for each other… God… I wonder how Chibi-Usa is. Why am I thinking about all of this now anyway? Aren't I suppose to--'  
  
"Hey! Odango! Earth to Odango! Do you read me? Odango Atama!"  
  
"Huh?" she says, getting sucked back from her own little world.  
  
"Where are we going for ice cream?" Seiya asks with a tone like he's repeated the question over and over.  
  
"Oh! Um… I don't know… you decide," she replies with a smile.  
  
He shrugs and smiles back. "'Kay."  
  
* * *  
  
Seiya arrived with Usagi at a small ice cream stop called Summerfields in between a boutique and a comic shop down one of the popular shopping streets of Juuban.  
  
After Seiya paid for both of the cones the pair started to walk down the street together with Usagi happily licking the cold treat. "This is pretty good ice cream!"  
  
"Really? I always liked the ice cream from that place," Seiya answers while eating his own cone. The girl beside him was much too busy chomping on the crunchy cone and devouring the soft vanilla ice cream to answer him.  
  
The teenage boy suddenly stops in his tracks and looks around cautiously, with half eaten cone in hand. Usagi notices after a few steps and turns around to look at him. "What's wrong?" she asks curiously still eating her ice cream.  
  
"Someone's following us…" Seiya replies in a near whisper.  
  
"Oh…" Usagi says and nods looking around cautiously too, all the while still eating her crunchy cone.  
  
Seiya starts walking again and notices sudden movement and a bit of pink out of the corner of his eye. "Keep walking," he tells Usagi.  
  
The blond obeys and finishes off the rest of her cone. "Who do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know… The person doesn't seem too big…" he tells her as they both approach the corner of the street. Seiya tosses his cone into the garbage can as Usagi gasps at the waste.  
  
He quickly pulls her around the corner and he plasters her and himself to the building wall. "Be quiet… I'm gonna catch whoever it is," he whispers to her.  
  
Usagi nods and stays behind him as Seiya peeks around the building. "Get back!" he tells her quickly and they both glue themselves to the wall again. Running footsteps were heard and Seiya becomes very intent.  
  
Hurriedly, a small teen girl with pink hair and trendy street wear, turns the corner and Seiya grabs for her arm and jerks her to face them.  
  
"OW!" the girl yelps.  
  
"Who are you?!" demands Seiya.  
  
"Oh… my… god…" Usagi says slowly and unbelievably. "SEIYA! Let her go! NOW!"  
  
Hearing the tone in Usagi's voice he quickly lets the girl go. He sees the girl take hold of the blond beside him in a flash. "What the…!"  
  
Usagi hugs the younger girl tightly. The girl buries her face right in the crook of her neck. "You're back! I missed you so much! I thought you would be gone!"  
  
"Who is she?" Seiya asks confusingly.  
  
"She's--" Usagi begins.  
  
"I'm her cousin!" the girl replies cheerfully as she pulls away from the older teenager's embrace. She then looks up at Usagi's face with a certain gleam in her eyes.  
  
Usagi looks at her a bit confused. The pink-haired girl winks at her and the older girl nods.  
  
"What's going on? She's your cousin? Really?" Seiya asks, obviously very confused.  
  
"Hai! She's my cousin! She's come to visit us. It's just that no one told me… again," Usagi tells him as she rolls her eyes.  
  
"Well ok… Why were you following us?" he asks the younger girl suspiciously.  
  
"I just wanted to check out if Usagi's boyfriend is as cute as her first one!" she says with a beautiful grin.  
  
"Hey! He is not my boyfriend!" Usagi exclaims. 'Not yet…'  
  
Seiya looks a bit hurt for a second. "Yeah… I'm not her boyfriend. Yet…"  
  
"Oh… I see… Well, I don't think you have to wait long. Usagi's really easy to take care of!" the girl says playfully.  
  
"I am not like that! You're saying it like I'm skanky or something!" Usagi says defensively.  
  
"Whatever! My name's Usagi too! They all call me Chibi-Usa even if the name doesn't really fit me anymore!" the girl introduces herself cheerfully to Seiya and offers her hand to him.  
  
Seiya smiles at her and takes his shades off. "Seiya Kou." He then takes her hand. As he does he feels that Chibi-Usa had a very strong power. 'She seems so familiar… and this feeling, her power… It's like the first time I met Odango… Who is she?'  
  
"Well! It was really nice meeting you Seiya! You are cute!" Chibi-Usa comments and winks at him, kind of reminding Seiya of himself.  
  
For some reason Seiya notices himself blushing. "Arigato."  
  
"Well, gotta go! Don't worry Usa-chan! I'm out with some of your friends, you know, Rei and them. I'll get home myself. See you later!" she waves and starts turning the corner.  
  
"Well, okay. You be careful! And we need to talk at home!" she tells her, raising her voice a bit at the end when the other girl starts walking farther away.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Chibi-Usa calls over her shoulder.  
  
Seiya follows the girl with his eyes. 'I blushed… She looks a lot like Usagi…'  
  
"Hey! Seiya! Don't tell me you got your eye on her! She looks much too young for you and she's my cousin!" the blond tells him while waving a finger at him.  
  
"Me and her? I'm not that kind of guy!" Seiya answers.  
  
"You better not be," Usagi says with a tinge of attitude.  
  
She starts walking away and the teenage boy behind her smiles and starts following her. 'So irresistible.'  
  
* * *  
  
"You don't need to walk me to my house. If my papa sees he'll get really mad and start chasing you off with a broom or something," Usagi says with a small giggle.  
  
"Okay," he replies with a smirk and hands in his pockets.  
  
"It was… nice… I had a good time," she says a bit shyly.  
  
"Hai, me too."  
  
"Well… um… I have to go now… It's sunset and if I don't get home in time my dad will throw a fit… so… bye!" the blond quickly kisses Seiya on the cheek and whirls around to run down the street with a flushed face and a small smile.  
  
The teenage boy stands frozen in his spot with eyes wide and face ablaze. He slowly takes his right hand out of his pocket and touches his cheek. "She… kissed me?" he asks himself with a dazed look.  
  
He still stood there many minutes later. "She… kissed me!" He snaps out of his trance and a goofy grin breaks across his face. Seiya happily starts walking home with a spring in his step and a picture of a beautiful Odango Atama in his head.  
  
*End of Chapter Nine 


	10. The Discoveries

Chapter Ten: The Discoveries  
  
The door of the Tsukino household opens and closes. With the help of slender hands, a plain pair of white sandals slip off tired feet and are placed neatly aside. Long, lightly tanned legs stretch out and then slowly lift up its owner and carry her into the kitchen where clear water ran in the sink to wash vivid colored vegetables.  
  
"You're home! Why don't you help Chibi-Usa prepare the stew while I finish washing these vegetables?" Ikuko-mama says to Usagi.  
  
"Hai!" replies the blond as she puts on a pink apron with a bunny on it. She walks over to the young teen girl at the stove stirring a big pot. Her "cousin" no longer needed the small wooden stool to see over the stove.  
  
Chibi-Usa greets Usagi with a warm grin. "So how was it?"  
  
"We'll talk about that later, after dinner," Usagi tells her. The younger girl nods and goes back to stirring the stew.  
  
* * *  
  
Through dinner, Shingo made many comments about Usagi's day while Usagi made an effort to not reveal anything to prove Shingo was right. There were many laughs and giggles at the table.  
  
After dinner, Usagi and Chibi-Usa cleared the table and washed the dishes. Both girls dashed upstairs into Chibi-Usa's room in the attic right after the task was finished. When the attic door was secure and tight Usagi glomped Chibi-Usa.  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD'VE DISAPPEARED WHEN MAMORU AND I BROKE UP! I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE OKAY!"  
  
"Ack… Usagi-chan! It's great you were worried but you'll be more worried when I end up in the hospital because of suffocation," the pink- haired girl forced out.  
  
"OH!" Usagi lets go and folds her hands in her lap.  
  
"So? How was the rest of your date?"  
  
"Um… Fine… I was so surprised when I saw you!"  
  
"I could tell! Seiya's pretty cute!"  
  
"Whatever…" Usagi then studies the changed Chibi-Usa. "You look so different… It's not only that you grew up is it? How old are you?"  
  
"I'm thirteen now Usagi… and you're right… I am different now," the younger girl replies.  
  
"You… look so familiar… your eyes… you really portray someone but I can't put my finger on it…" Usagi tells her thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm… For starters, how about yourself?" Chibi-Usa says with a sarcastic smile.  
  
Usagi pouts at her. "Well duh! I know that! But… you're not Mamoru's child are you?"  
  
"Wow! Have you gotten smarter or have you encountered multiple father problems before?" Chibi-Usa teases.  
  
"AH! WHAT AN INSULT!" Usagi replies indignantly.  
  
The girl rolls her deep red eyes. "It was only a joke! Jeez… Chill Usagi!" All the while with a smirk on her face.  
  
Usagi stared at her, eyes unblinking and an awed expression on her face.  
  
"Nani?" asks Chibi-Usa.  
  
"You… when you smirked…"  
  
Chibi-Usa looks at her with a lifted brow.  
  
The blonde shakes her head, "Nothing… I was just seeing things… never mind…" She keeps staring at Chibi-Usa's confused look. 'It can't be… but it looked so familiar… so… so… Seiya… but… no, maybe it's just because I'm obsessed with him or something… OH MY GOD! What am I thinking?!'  
  
"Usagi? Konnichiwa? Anyone home?" Chibi-Usa asks, her face a mere two inches in front of Usagi's face.  
  
When the older teen snaps from her thinking she stared into a pair of wonderful deep red eyes, a sudden blush rushing to her cheeks. Her breathing became faster and her breaths shorter.  
  
"Daijobu?" asks a worried Chibi-Usa. She slowly puts her left hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
The older girl puts her own hand over Chibi-Usa's.  
  
"Um… Usagi-chan? What are you doing?" asks the troubled thirteen-year- old getting more worried. She looked at Usagi whom was still staring at her, straight into her eyes. 'What the hell is she doing? Maybe I should call for Ikuko-mama…'  
  
Chibi-Usa watches confusingly as Usagi's eyelids slid shut and her body and face moved closer to Chibi-Usa, soft pink gracing the older girl's cheeks. She frowned and suddenly, she realized the actions and exclaimed, "OH MY GOD! USAGI!" The young girl pulled away from her future mother like lightening shooting from a rain cloud, and jumps all the way to the other side of the room.  
  
Usagi's eyes snap open and she realizes what she was just about to do and gasps. She falls back on her hindquarters with a totally shocked look and breathing in extremely deep breaths. "Go...men… n-na…sai…" she stutters.  
  
"Kusu…" the other girl breathes.  
  
"I'm… I'm not what you think! I… I don't know why I did that…" Usagi replies, ashamed that she attempted to kiss her own daughter.  
  
Chibi-Usa takes a few deep breaths; she calms down and pulls on a relieved look. She covers the length of the room in a few strides to Usagi sitting on the floor looking miserable. "It's ok," she tells her with a little smile and sitting down beside her.  
  
"Nani?" asks the older girl, with misty eyes.  
  
"I know why you did that and it's ok," Chibi-Usa assures her.  
  
Usagi looks at her a bit curiously. "You know why?"  
  
Chibi-Usa grins at her. "I look like someone you want to be with don't I?"  
  
The other girl looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I," Chibi-Usa puts her right hand on her chest, "look like… Seiya."  
  
Usagi stares at the so sure look of her future daughter and then starts laughing hysterically. "You! HAHAHA! Look like… SEIYA!? HAHAHAHA! That would mean you're Seiya's daughter! HAHAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! AHAHAHA!"  
  
A smug smile creeps up on the red eyed girl's face. "I am."  
  
The blond now rolling on the hardwood floor stops instantly. She studies Chibi-Usa's face and breaks out laughing again.  
  
"I'm serious." Chibi-Usa's clipped reply stopped Usagi's laughter once again.  
  
Usagi wipes the tears from her eyes, sits up facing Chibi-Usa and smiles at her. "You're kidding right?"  
  
The latter responds with a firm shake of her head.  
  
A ghostly white spreads across the seventeen-year-old girl's face. She starts chuckling uncomfortably. "Oh c'mon Chibi-Usa… don't play around."  
  
"I'm not, Usagi. Believe me…" she replies insistently.  
  
After those words, Usagi's white face instantly changes into beet red. "Aaaaaah…" was all she could manage to utter.  
  
Suddenly, Chibi-Usa breaks out laughing like a lunatic and falls back onto the floor with her hands over her stomach and feet kicking in the air. "HAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD SEE YOURSELF! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
The other girl widens her eyes and watches confusingly. But then something snapped and she realized that it was just a joke. "YOU LIAR! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She lunges at Chibi-Usa.  
  
Pink hair flies as she rolls over a few times and gets away from Usagi, letting the older girl smash into the hardwood floor. 'Hehehe… Usagi- chan, I never said I wasn't….' Chibi-Usa thought as both of them sprang up. A noisy chase then erupts in the attic and makes its way to all parts of the house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Odango Atama…" he breathed in her ear. She smiles and her hands gently grip his strong arms encircling her waist from behind. She felt so secure and safe, like she belonged there with him. She sighs happily and relaxes onto the firm chest behind her. She leans her head back into the crook of his neck with her eyes closed and breathes in his mixed scent of sweet shampoo and a special fresh smell that made her think of a large field full of flowers with a soft breeze on a spring day.  
  
"Usagi," a very familiar girl voice calls. "Usagi!"  
  
Painstakingly, she opens her eyes and prepares to glare at whoever was calling her in her and Seiya's secret haven under the cherry blossom tree by the sparkling lake.  
  
What she found surprised her. Standing a few feet away was a pink- haired girl. "CHIBI-USA!?"  
  
"Usagi," she calls again.  
  
"How'd you get here Chibi-Usa?" the girl asks with a frown.  
  
"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa calls louder this time.  
  
"Nani? What do you want?"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
Suddenly, the warmth behind her disappears and she whirls around to find Seiya no longer stood there. All she saw was the brown bark of the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"USAGI," Chibi-Usa's voice calls again.  
  
The teen whirls around again, mouth open, ready to scream at the girl whom destroyed the perfect moment for her. Upon doing so she realizes that everything else vanished as well. Including Chibi-Usa.  
  
The blonde takes a few steps back, her hands clutched against her chest. The darkness settles in around her and a shiver runs up her spine, an icy shiver. Her eyes dart around, searching for… anything. Anything in the blackness.  
  
"Usagi?" Chibi-Usa's voice suddenly echoes. "Usagi!"  
  
The girl responds by looking around for the speaker, expecting to see pink odangos and deep red eyes. Suddenly, everything shakes around her, including her!  
  
* * *  
  
"USAGI! Wake up!" says Chibi-Usa impatiently, shaking Usagi by the shoulders. When the result was only Usagi flopping like a fish and eyes still closed, Chibi-Usa shook harder.  
  
"Mmm…" the older girl grumbles in her throat and struggles from Chibi- Usa's grasp.  
  
The young teen sighs and rolls her eyes. She thinks for a minute and clears her throat, getting her voice ready to sound mature and deep. She leans close to Usagi whom was softly whimpering in her sleep.  
  
"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!" booms out Chibi-Usa's voice. "I AM SAILOR GALAXIA! I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE ME YOUR STAR SEED!"  
  
Instantly, Usagi's eyelids fly open to reveal terrified sapphire pools. She slowly turns her head to face where she thinks the speaker might be. Her frightened expression meets the triumphant and cheery one of Chibi- Usa.  
  
"I see that got you to wake up," she replies with a very familiar smirk.  
  
"ARGH!" cries Usagi and throws her quilt over her head in an attempt to get away from the brat that suddenly got dumped back into her life.  
  
"C'mon Usagi… I think you'd want to get up now, it's 10:30," Chibi- Usa tells the hiding teenager in a motherly fashion.  
  
"It's only ten?!" came Usagi's muffled response.  
  
"Only? Our date's at 11:30," the younger girl says, making herself sound surprised.  
  
"What date? I never made a date with you last night! I only remember chasing you around the house and then getting really tired!"  
  
"Well, a certain handsome ebony-haired teenager called us this morning and since you were in such a deep slumber I took the honor of talking to him and graciously accepted his gentlemanly request for a date with us."  
  
The quilt covering Usagi flew down to the foot of her bed to reveal the girl sitting straight up and staring intensely into the younger Usagi's face. "Nani?" The word formed slowly.  
  
"We're going to Laser Gauntlet with Seiya today!" Chibi-Usa tells Usagi with a grin.  
  
Flames suddenly explode into Usagi's eyes as her mouth opens to reveal sharp fangs and her head blows up to ten times its size in front of a fiery backdrop. She looms over a horrified Chibi-Usa, orange flames dancing around her. She looks at the smaller girl like she just brought on the end of the world. "NANIIIII!?" her voice thick with rage and anger.  
  
Chibi-Usa jumps back a few feet, a safe distance away from the demonic Usagi. "Ahehehe… Um… All your other friends will be there!" she tries to change the latter's mood.  
  
"Did I ever say you could make my decisions?!" Usagi doesn't wait for a reply and keeps going. "IIE! I never said that! And you just answer the phone for me and make a date with Seiya?!? You can so totally ruin our friendship!"  
  
"CALM DOWN! You like him anyway! And he likes you! You know what? You're seventeen and you're going to go back to school soon! C'mon! Make good use of your summer! And puh-leeze! Friendship? You want more than a friendship Usagi!" With that Chibi-Usa whirls around and says without looking at her, "Hurry up and get ready. You wouldn't want everyone to wait for you like always. Oh, and don't forget to wear all black."  
  
Usagi snaps out of her devil look and watches Chibi-Usa walk out her door. 'Was that Chibi-Usa?' Usagi lets out a deep sigh and smiles. Even if the girl was a brat, a pain, a loud mouth, a pest and an irritating pest at that, nosey and unbelievably sweet in such an evil way she's still Chibi- Usa. Her future daughter. Her and whom else's? No time to think about that now…  
  
The high school student gets up and folds her moon and bunny quilt at the foot of her bed and heads to the bathroom to wash up. Afterwards, she goes back into her room to decide what to wear. After all, she's going to see Seiya today. She blushes with a smile at that thought. She closes her door and looks at herself in the door length mirror hanging there. She studies her reflection.  
  
Her long blonde tresses reached almost to her ankles now and all she's ever done with it is do it up in odangos. Maybe that's the style that she was born with so why fight nature? She giggles at herself and combs her right hand through the soft and silky hair, content with how healthy it was. She loved her hair so much; she'll always leave it long and flowing like a golden waterfall.  
  
Usagi bounces over to her brush and other hair things on her make up table. She quickly fashions her hair into perfect odangos like she's always done for so many years she almost can't remember. She then bounces back over to the mirror on her door, studying her reflection again.  
  
White pajamas fit her comfortably and she starts posing to admire herself. She chuckles at her silly actions and goes over to her closet. She opens it and gazes at the contents.  
  
Although she had a fairly large collection of outfits she didn't know what to wear today. She turns her head back to the mirror on her door; she looks at herself for a bit more. Slipping out of her pajamas, she folds them neatly into her closet and puts on a bra. Her reflection catches her eye and, again, she goes back to studying herself.  
  
In one year's time her body has become more mature and womanly curves started to really develop. She's also grown a bit taller and she poses more to see if she looked… sexy. This time, she laughs at herself and turns back to her clothes in the closet.  
  
Finally, she picks out a black tank top with small silver letters saying ETERNAL. She matches it with a pair of black jean shorts. After rummaging in her sock drawer she finally found a pair of black ones and puts them on to rush downstairs after glancing at the clock, it was past 11:10.  
  
The dark clothed girl dashed down the stairs and into the dining room. Sitting at the table waiting was Chibi-Usa with a single slice of buttered toast on a plate and a glass of milk. She looks at Usagi with a smile.  
  
"Great outfit! You took long though so this is all you get," she tells her, pushing the plate and the glass towards where she was standing by the table.  
  
The blonde slumps over and looks at the toast and milk with teary eyes. She sniffles. "Only a piece of toast and milk? How am I going to survive till lunch?"  
  
"Oh, you will," Chibi-Usa says in an all too cheery tone. "Now hurry up! You better finish the milk and take the toast with you!" She pushes away from the wooden table and stands up.  
  
"NANI!?"  
  
"Don't whine! If we don't leave now we're going to be late!" Chibi- Usa walks to the door and starts to put on her pair of sneakers. "So? You going to eat or what?"  
  
Usagi looks sadly at her breakfast. She sighs and drinks her milk in two gulps; she then quickly grabs her toast and stuffs it in her mouth. Crunching hungrily, she walks over and sits beside Chibi-Usa to start putting on a pair of her sneakers too.  
  
"Why are we dressed in all black anyway?" asks Usagi with a mouth full of toast.  
  
Chibi-Usa stands up. "Because when the game starts it will be dark."  
  
"So?" Usagi gets up too.  
  
"Duh! Camouflage!"  
  
"Oh!" the taller girl replies, embarrassed she didn't figure it out.  
  
Chibi-Usa turns on her heel and opens the door. "I bet you'll be the first one down even if you are dressed all in black!"  
  
"HEY! WILL NOT!" Usagi goes after Chibi-Usa, closing the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey! Usagi! Chibi-Usa! Over here!" a cheery blonde shouted as she waved.  
  
Both teens ran over to meet their friends.  
  
Usagi was astonished to see the rest of the girls weren't wearing all black.  
  
Ami had on an icy blue sleeveless turtleneck with khaki shorts and blue Adidas sneakers.  
  
Rae wore a red and black mid sleeved shirt with "Mars" printed in sparkling silver letters, matched with a faded jean skort and dark purple Air Nikes.  
  
Makoto dressed in a forest green sleeveless dress shirt, mid calf khakis and light green Nikes.  
  
Mina, wearing an orange tank top with the Chinese word "Love" in white print and matched with white flares, seemed like the brightest one out of them. She matched her flares with white and orange Adidas running shoes.  
  
"You guys are so bright…" comments Usagi slowly.  
  
"Of course… It attracts attention," explains Mina, posing and batting her eyes at Usagi.  
  
Usagi responds with a skeptical look. "Won't you be attracting too much attention while we're in the game?"  
  
"In the game? What do you mean?" asks Mina.  
  
"You know… while we're playing in Laser Gauntlet. You guys will be seen so easily in the dark," replies Usagi.  
  
The four girls stare at her blankly for a moment.  
  
"Oh well!" sings Mina in an embarrassed manner. "As long as you know how to play good, who needs camouflage?"  
  
The other blond dressed in black rolls her eyes.  
  
Chibi-Usa sees Ami look around impatiently. "Is there something wrong Ami-san?"  
  
"Huh?" asks Ami. "Um… Iie… nothing wrong…" she mumbles looking at her shoes.  
  
"She's looking for Taiki," whispers Makoto into Chibi-Usa's ear.  
  
"Ooooh…" the younger girl replies with a smile.  
  
Ami's cheeks turn pink. "Hey! Am not…" she retorts with a little smile.  
  
"So, Ami… Did he ask you out yet?" Mina asks with a little nudge.  
  
"NANI!?" exclaims Ami, getting redder.  
  
"Girls, girls… Chill! Here they come okay?" says Chibi-Usa coolly.  
  
The girls look down the street and found the younger girl was right, the Three Lights were slowly strutting up the sidewalk together.  
  
*End of Chapter Ten 


	11. The Game

Chapter Eleven: The Game  
  
"And why did we all have to come if you were the one who called everyone?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Because the only reason they would all come is that we come too," the smirking boy replied, eyes hidden behind dark shades.  
  
"So? You only wanted to see Usagi anyway," his friend retorted.  
  
Seiya shrugs. "Laser Gauntlet is only fun if you go with a lot of people."  
  
"What do we have to do anyway?" his silver-haired friend asks.  
  
"I explained it so many times already!"  
  
"Hmph. not like you ever played before." Yaten scoffs, crossing his arms.  
  
"I have," Taiki puts in suddenly.  
  
"Nani?! When?" his companions ask together.  
  
"Well. I get bored too. It was a long time ago since I last went, it was when we were still looking for Kakyuu Hime," he explains.  
  
"Is it fun?" asks Yaten insistently.  
  
"Yes, the atmosphere is very mysterious and it makes you so alert because you don't know what will happen next."  
  
"How'd you play by yourself?" Seiya inquires curiously.  
  
"Well. Some of the people at the place recognized me the first time I went and they volunteered to play with me. It wasn't that great at first because they let me win but then it got better after we played a bit more. It's a very exciting experience," Taiki answers.  
  
"Good. at least it's fun. I bet it's not very challenging though," says Yaten like he's a pro at the game already.  
  
"Actually, after they started playing seriously with me it was quite hard. Camouflage is very important and you actually have a certain degree of panic because you're afraid someone will shoot you down. Mastering the game takes a pretty long time, it involves precision, agility and extremely good senses," Taiki tells him.  
  
"Oh. Well, we all have agility and good senses, the precision can't be all that hard," he remarked again.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself Yaten," Taiki replied with a smile.  
  
"Whatever, how hard can it be?"  
  
As the trio kept walking down the road they spot the girls waiting for them and sped up slightly.  
  
As they reached the girl group Minako bounces over to Yaten. "Konnichiwa!" she greets them all cheerfully and links her arm with Yaten's. "You'll be my partner won't you Yaten?" she asks with sparkling eyes.  
  
Yaten looks at his two friends for help but only receives smirks. He sighs and mutters, "Whatever."  
  
As Minako squeals with joy Seiya walks over to Chibi-Usa and Usagi. "Hey, how'd the morning go?"  
  
"Well, I did have to drag Usagi out of bed but you could say that the impossible is possible," Chibi-Usa tells him with a grin.  
  
Seiya laughs as Usagi pouts. "Urasai!" she exclaims.  
  
"Let's go," Seiya says and everyone follows.  
  
Usagi notices that Seiya was wearing all black too. Black cargo pants and a loose T-shirt really gave Seiya a bad boy look. Usagi smiles at his back.  
  
The group walks through tinted automatic doors as they whir aside. Seiya and Taiki walk over to the counter together. A darkly tanned and muscular man with a buzz cut sat behind the desk. He looks up from his computer. He studies Taiki and the boy smiles back. Suddenly, realization dawns on his face.  
  
"Taiki-kun!" he exclaims with a welcoming grin.  
  
"Hai," the teenager replies.  
  
"I haven't seen you for so long! Where have you been?" the man asks.  
  
"Oh, we went on vacation in our hometown last year. We're moving back now though," he explains.  
  
"I see. Well! You've brought friends!" the man says.  
  
Taiki nods. "There's nine of us, Ichijo-san."  
  
Ichijo smiles at him. "You've got some pretty girls over there, Taiki- kun! Which one's yours?"  
  
The teen blushes. "Uh." He shoots a glance to the girls noticing Ami was flustered too. Yaten and Seiya were snickering while the rest of the girls giggled.  
  
The man laughs. "Only kidding!"  
  
Taiki furrows his brows and coughs into his hand. "Well um. anyway, they all haven't played before so I guess you'll have some explaining to do, Ichijo-san."  
  
"No problem! That's my job!" the man says with a nod.  
  
Seiya takes out his wallet and they start discussing the costs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Ami, I think Taiki was looking at you!" Minako says, nudging her friend.  
  
"Nani?" she says to Minako with a surprised and flustered look.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Ami! Face it, I think Taiki has a crush on you!" Rei whispers loudly.  
  
Ami clutches her hands together and looks at her shoes. "Um."  
  
Yaten rolls his eyes. "Oh please!"  
  
"What does that mean Yaten-kun?" asks Makoto.  
  
"Don't you girls have ANYTHING else to talk about?"  
  
Chibi-Usa looks at him with a raised brow. "Like what?"  
  
"Like-" he began.  
  
"How about you and me, Yaten-kun!" Minako suggests playfully, linking arms with him again.  
  
Yaten groans and puts his hand on his forehead. They all laugh as Minako pouts.  
  
"Hey guys! C'mon!" Seiya calls.  
  
The group follows the man through a pair of black doors and into a dark room lit by two red bulbs from the walls on opposite sides of the room. It was a square room that seemed like some sort of dressing room. On one side there were a bunch of small lockers and on the other wall there were a row of hooks and hanging from them were some weird, flat backpacks. Placed neatly under each pack, on a bench, were pairs of goggles and a futuristic gun with a thin, looped cable attached to it.  
  
The whole group except for Taiki surveyed the area.  
  
"This is the preparation and equipment room. Before you can play in Laser Gauntlet, of course, you must know how to play." Ichijo-san begins to explain.  
  
"First of all, on your left are the lockers where you can put your belongings and such because you aren't allowed to bring anything into the arena. On your left is our equipment, which I will distribute to you after I've explained the rules. Oh, and has anyone except for Taiki-kun played anything like this before?"  
  
The group looks at each other, finding no one saying anything.  
  
"Very well then. You must already know this activity involves lasers and guns. You will each have a laser pack and the gun that attaches to it. You will also have to wear protective goggles so by chance, if the laser was shot in your eyes they won't receive damage. Even if you do have goggles please be careful not to shoot at each other's face.  
  
"Now, if you shoot the laser and you hit someone that person's pack will receive a signal of the person being hit and will vibrate to indicate the hit. You won't know if you hit the person or not but you'd probably be able to tell. The gun has two small screens on them and on the top of each screen in small letters, tells you which one means what, but in the darkness you probably won't be able to read it." The man steps over to the nearest pack and picks up the gun under it. He unfolds the cable and plugs it into the pack. He flips open a small plastic flap on the pack and punches a few buttons inside.  
  
"I just turned on this pack right here. The buttons are protected by this cover so the pack won't be turned off by accident when you're playing." He holds the gun by the handle and looks at its left side; he then shows the group.  
  
"The left screen indicates how many shots you have left. Since Taiki- kun has suggested that this game last for 15 minutes, the packs will all start with 150 shots when they are turned on and every time you fire the number will decrease by one. This is your ammunition. Keep it in check because if you run out before the game ends then, you're in trouble. If the game were to last longer I'd set the number of shots higher because the players would require more ammunition. On the other screen is the number of hits you received, right now it's zero." He slowly shows everyone, making sure they all know what he's saying. The group nods.  
  
"When you enter the arena you are given 20 seconds to spread out. When those 20 seconds are up a loud beep will indicate the start of the timer. How long you want to play is up to you, but for this game it has been decided already. At the end of the game the loud beep will tell you it's the end and the winner of each game will be the person who has the least hits.  
  
"At the end of each game, after the winner has been determined, everyone will have to restart their pack to clear all the numbers and replenish their ammunition. If you are able to shoot even after the number has reached zero please tell me because that pack probably has a malfunction.  
  
"In the arena, it's like a maze. The ceiling is pretty high and the walls don't reach all the way up, they're around seven feet tall, so the air can circulate. The center of the arena is open ground with a few columns and other things for people to hide behind. The whole place would be dimly lit by black lights and a few bulbs from the ceiling and you'd probably be able to see all the walls but it's still pretty dark. Be careful not to run into anything because even if everything has cushioning, if you ran into something, you'd have a pretty big headache. There are also lights built into the floor. You really have to go in there to see what it's like.  
  
"When the game ends the lights will be automatically brighter. You'll have to regroup in this room to see which person won. A line of lights will be lit up above the door to this room so you'll be able to find your way. As I have said before, this game is to last 15 minutes. That's about it, does anyone have any questions?"  
  
They all shake their heads. Ichijo nods and takes the pack he turned on off the hook and hands it to Taiki.  
  
Taiki smiles and slips the pack on.  
  
The man plugs in the guns to eight more packs and turns them all on, he then hands each of them a pack and they all put them on.  
  
"All comfy? All right. Ladies and gentlemen!" he announces as he walks over to an almost invisible glass door. "Welcome to your first game of Laser Gauntlet!" The man pushes the door open and they all step through.  
  
"Everyone out? Good!" he closes the door and soon his voice is heard from unseen speakers. "You have twenty seconds! GO!"  
  
Inside the arena the bunch of teens look around for a few seconds, except for Taiki. He grabs Ami's hand instantly. "Come with me!" he tells her quickly and pulls the blushing Ami with him.  
  
Seiya smiles. "C'mon Odango!" he exclaims and grabs her hand too, pulling her into the maze of walls.  
  
"Yaten-kun! Let's go this way!" Minako exclaims and once again, links her arm with his.  
  
"Minako-san! IIE! Wait! AH!" he protests, but they were seemingly unheard to the enthusiastic blond.  
  
Rei, Makoto and Chibi-Usa look at each other and shrug. The trio runs off into the dark shadows too.  
  
* * *  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
  
"It's. started!" pants out Usagi, still running with Seiya holding her hand. "I know!" he tells her.  
  
'He hasn't even panted! I need to catch my breath soon. I wonder if Mamoru can run like him? Oh Seiya, you're so athletic! Whoa, I've been talking to myself a lot lately.' Usagi snaps back into her dark surroundings. They were slowing down. "Daijobu?" Seiya asks, obviously concerned.  
  
"I'm. I'm fine. Just gotta. gotta catch my. breath," Usagi tells him, trying to calm down her breathing by putting her free hand on her chest.  
  
"Gomen, I shouldn't have dragged you along like that," he apologizes.  
  
"Iie. that's ok." Usagi replies. As her breathing returned to normal she realizes Seiya was still holding her hand and he was holding his gun, ready for action.  
  
She blushes at the thought but Seiya didn't notice; he was peering around the corner of the wall.  
  
Usagi suddenly realizes something else. 'Hey. where's my gun?' She looks at her left hand but found nothing, she looks at the hand Seiya was holding and still found nothing. 'Uh oh.'  
  
Seiya turns to her. "You ready? Let's start hunting them down!"  
  
"Uh. tiny problem. I think I lost the gun." Usagi tells him sheepishly.  
  
"No you didn't," Seiya says. He lets go of her hand and reaches towards her shorts. Usagi blushes furiously.  
  
"What are you doing!?" she asks frantically. She feels something move in one of her pockets and sees Seiya pulling the gun out of her jeans.  
  
"See, it's right here," he tells her with a smile, handing the gun over.  
  
"Oh." Usagi mutters embarrassingly. 'I must've put it in there before Seiya took my hand.' She holds the gun loosely and looks over the bright red digits on the screens.  
  
"Ready?" she hears Seiya ask.  
  
"Uh. Sure," she replies.  
  
The prepared boy starts walking around the corner and Usagi follows him, being as careful as he is.  
  
Suddenly, a bit of silver catches Seiya's eye and he quickly dashed into action. Usagi bolts after him.  
  
Seiya ran down the hall and quickly turns to his right. Yaten and Minako were running straight ahead. The black-haired teen raises his gun and fires three shots. As the "TSEW!" from the laser fades, he smiles. From down the dark corridor come surprised gasps from Minako and Yaten as their packs shook.  
  
The couple whirls around and Yaten raises his gun at him. Seiya quickly turns around and wraps one arm around Usagi. He pulls her against his chest and gracefully turns the corner with the adjacent wall against his back. In no time at all two rays of red lance past them, travelling until they hit a small spot against the black cushioning. Running footsteps were heard and giving Usagi no time to blush, Seiya grabs her wrist and runs back up the way they came.  
  
"Ah! Wait! What's going on?!" Usagi asks, trying to keep up.  
  
"That was Yaten and Minako!" Seiya tells her.  
  
"I know!" Usagi calls back.  
  
"If we don't run, they'll get us! C'mon! This way!" He pulls her left, down a different hall. He knows that Yaten and Minako are behind them and if they don't turn a corner soon they'll be able to fire at them and probably hit Usagi.  
  
"Left!" he tells her. They both dodge two red beams just in time.  
  
They keep running for a few meters and makes another turn left.  
  
When they reached yet, another intersection they headed off the right and stopped.  
  
"Okay. when I give you a nudge, I'm going to start firing around the corner, you keep in a crouch and fire upward at them, okay?" Seiya whispers to a breathless Usagi. She nods a few times yes.  
  
"Good. be ready."  
  
Seiya holds the gun with both hands, leaning silently on the cushioned wall. He listens intently for the footsteps of their enemies. After a few moments, a certain soft pat told him he heard Yaten's sneakers. He shoots a glance downward to see Usagi crouching right by his legs, back against the wall and waiting patiently for his signal. He closes his eyes for better concentration. They just had to take a few more steps. he can feel them. In three seconds that seemed like hours Seiya finally decided it was time and softly nudged Usagi with his leg.  
  
The teen instantly stepped into the open and fired. The two friends directly ahead squealed in surprise as the shots hit them. Minako tried to run from the ambush but got shot again by Usagi.  
  
Seiya pivoted back to safety while Usagi shot a few more.  
  
"Odango! C'mon! They're gonna retaliate!" Seiya says hurriedly.  
  
The blonde fires one more shot and instantly responds to Seiya. She gets up, ready to run. "Let's go!" she says with a grin on her face.  
  
He smiles at her and takes her hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"Someone's been shot already," he tells her calmly.  
  
"Hai. I heard them," the girl replies.  
  
"Do you think we'll win?"  
  
"It depends," she says, uncomfortably.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" the taller teenager asks her.  
  
"Nani? Of course not!" the blue-haired girl exclaims.  
  
"Then why do you keep walking behind me and talking like that. Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
Ami shakes her head hard. "Gomen nasai. It's just."  
  
"It's all right. Do you have any experience in this activity? Like reading books about it?" he questions, obviously trying to make her feel less uncomfortable.  
  
"Um. Well, I have read some novels with gun scenes but I've never really experienced it before. I believe you have?" she explains, glad that they were talking about something else.  
  
"Sou, I've played here before. It's pretty challenging though, but I know you learn fast," he tells her with a small smile.  
  
The girl responds with a light blush. "You're too flattering, Taiki- kun."  
  
A sudden barrage of far off gunshots shatters the quiet and grabs Taiki's attention.  
  
"Sounds like an ambush," he thinks out loud.  
  
Ami focuses on the sounds to try and hear the difference that Taiki does. "Sou, sou. Doesn't sound like open fire. It's stopped," her voice deep in thought.  
  
"Good observation Mizuno-san," he compliments, smiling at her again.  
  
Her cheeks turn pink. "Please Taiki-kun. call me Ami," she tells him quietly.  
  
"You don't need to call me Taiki-kun either," he answers, stepping closer to her.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he sees a shadow move and immediately pulls Ami behind him; he whips around with gun up. He fires a shot into one of the halls leading right and a shriek resounded as the red beam disappeared. "Ah! He got me!"  
  
Taiki spares no time to explain and grabs Ami's hand.  
  
"How did you know they were there?" the girl running behind him asks.  
  
"You have to be on full alert in this game, they weren't as careful as they could have been, one of them moved too much and I saw it," he explains quickly.  
  
'Unbelievable. I was facing them and I didn't even notice. I must try to observe like him.' Ami marvels in her head.  
  
As the two ran down the corridors, the trio of girls steps out from the shadows.  
  
"NOT FAIR!" Chibi-Usa huffs. "I could've had a clean shot!"  
  
"Oi, you're the one that moved Chibi-Usa," Rei quips.  
  
"STILL! It was only a little tiny shuffle. I can't believe he saw!"  
  
"Sigh. that was so manly. so romantic!" Makoto says dreamily.  
  
"Mako-chan. Daijobu?" Rei asks, waving a hand in front of her.  
  
"Didn't you see how Taiki-kun protected Ami-chan? He definitely likes her. Sigh. He looked so much like my ex." she beams with heart-shaped eyes.  
  
Rei and Chibi-Usa sweatdrops.  
  
"Ahem. Um, anyway, let's go chase down some other couple. Like, let's say, Seiya and Usagi," Chibi-Usa suggests with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Her two partners nod and run towards the sound of gunfire.  
  
* * *  
  
"TSEEEW! TSEEEW!" Red lasers slice the air.  
  
Yaten crouches behind a large pillar, hiding from the attacks of Ami and Taiki. Minako sits against a large cube, a few feet away, trying to calm her breath.  
  
The firing stops and Yaten carefully peers around his hideout. The rival pair were no where to be found. The emerald pools scan over the area again. Making a quick decision, he dashes over to Minako.  
  
"How many hits have you taken?" Yaten asks in a whisper.  
  
Minako looks at her gun. "Eighteen. sigh. you?" she replies, also in a whisper.  
  
Yaten gives his gun a glance. "Twelve. This is isn't so easy after all."  
  
"I'm so tired!" Minako whines, just loud enough to sound annoying.  
  
"SHH! Not so loud! I don't know where they are. They could be planning an ambush or an attack." Yaten tells her urgently.  
  
"Let's just run! We'll get creamed here with Taiki and Ami," Minako suggests.  
  
"Run? Again?" Yaten asks disgustingly.  
  
"We ran away from Seiya and Usagi many times," she reminds him with a smug smile.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
With that, the blonde scurries into the darkness of the maze and after a sigh, her silver-haired companion follows.  
  
* * *  
  
"BZZZZT."  
  
"AGH! NOT AGAIN! But there are only two of them! NOT FAIR!" the young teen whines, after returning to the protection of the wall behind her.  
  
"BZZZZT."  
  
"Do we suck or are they just too good?" asks Makoto with a sigh.  
  
"I don't even think we landed a shot on them! I've gotten hit twice already!" Rei complains as she joins the other two behind the wall.  
  
"Argh. I thought we were going to get them, not the other way around!" Chibi-Usa says with frustration.  
  
"I've got a plan, why don't we go one at a time but quickly, like Makoto goes first and then I shoot and then Chibi-Usa shoots crouching down. Maybe that would get them and we have a better chance of not getting shot," Rei explains in a low voice.  
  
"That's worth a try," Chibi-Usa responds with a nod.  
  
"I'm ready," Makoto tells them.  
  
"I'll go out and shoot once to try and get them out of cover," Rei says quietly and pivots out into the open hall. She fires a shot and pivots back in.  
  
No sooner, a scuffle is heard and Makoto immediately steps out halfway around the corner, preparing to see Seiya with gun up. What she found was a crouching blonde already pressing the trigger. She tries to shoot back when her pack started shaking but the girl was already gone.  
  
Rei poked her head out, "What happened?" Makoto raises an eyebrow and they both go back behind the wall.  
  
"That didn't work Rei. Seiya was smart, probably knew we we're aiming high first so Usagi came out in a crouch," Makoto explains in defeat.  
  
"Humph! This is no fun! Let's move girls!" Chibi-Usa pouts with arms crossed, she starts trotting off with the other two shrugging and then following.  
  
Their enemy smiled as they listened intently to the faint conversation. Seiya smiles fondly at Usagi as she giggled. The angel smiled up at him, prepared to go with him, gun already in her left hand so Seiya can take her right. The handsome singer gave her his trademark wink. "C'mon, Odango Atama."  
  
This time, he laced his fingers with hers and they ran towards the middle of the arena together.  
  
* * *  
  
Bright red fills the air as the opposite couples rain each other with gunfire. The four youths concentrate with narrowed eyes and determined looks. They keep exchanging the red beams until Ami and Taiki's heads suddenly disappear behind the big block that acted as their cover.  
  
Usagi and Seiya ducks behind their block as well.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere like this!" says Seiya, a bit frustrated.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" asks Usagi.  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"I think they will though, I bet they went down to discuss a plan."  
  
"This is bad." His forehead creases with thought. "Maybe we should split up and attack at different sides."  
  
"Split up?" she asks a bit astonished.  
  
"You don't want to?" Seiya smirks.  
  
"Um. no, that's fine with me." Usagi replies with a small voice, trying to hide her blush by looking at one of the lights in the floor.  
  
"Ok then. you go that way and I'll head off this way, if it's too hot to handle, retreat okay?" he tells her in a whisper.  
  
"Hai." the blonde answers and tentatively moves to her right in a crouch.  
  
Seiya watches as she disappears around a large cylinder and lets out a deep breath. 'I hope she won't get pulverized.' He scuttles quickly to his left and around another huge block.  
  
* * *  
  
She shouldn't have agreed to split up. She feels so vulnerable this way, all by herself. He did ask her if it was a problem. 'Stupid me.'  
  
Trying to walk in a squat is really not what Usagi likes doing for extended periods of time. She suddenly trips over her own feet and hits the floor with a loud "FUMP!" and a bit of a shriek.  
  
No sooner, she hears the "TSEEEW!" of a laser gun and knew someone must've shot in her direction. "Damn." she mutters as she gets back into a crouch and leans against the large column she fell behind.  
  
Slowly she peeks around it and sees the disappearance of blue sneakers, that she recognized as Ami's, two meters or so away. 'So. they're both in the middle?' she concludes with a bit of a triumphant look.  
  
She soundlessly moves past the gap between her column and the next big block. Once again, she puts her back to the block and takes a few deep breaths. 'I can do this without him. I can do this. Jeez Usagi! This is just a game.' She rolls her eyes at herself and pushes away from the firm cushioning and turns around to face it.  
  
The sapphire eyes slowly start emerging from below the surface of the block and they quickly sweep the area. Finding nothing, they duck back down.  
  
Usagi puts on her thoughtful face and wonders about the situation. She suddenly rolls her eyes at herself again and decides to just jump up and look for a target. 'Seiya probably won't like that.' she thinks to herself with an inner sigh.  
  
Rolling her eyes again, she grips her gun with white knuckles and springs up and into the open.  
  
She pointed her gun at the first target she found. The boy almost exactly opposite to her, on the other side of the center. The blonde immediately lowers her gun. Seiya did so too. He also gave her a quizzical and surprised look.  
  
After a few seconds of studying each other, two figures spring up and start shooting at them. Obviously Ami and Taiki.  
  
Usagi gives a yelp and ducks down with her hands over her head. She suddenly felt very stupid and gripping her gun tightly again, rises from her refuge to return fire with her arm on the top of the block.  
  
She found her opponent was Ami. Not aiming, she fires two strays shots and the other two she tried to focus as Ami dodged the others with no problem. Her first aimed shot hit the shorthaired girl but the other one was dodged but hit Taiki's right shoulder blade.  
  
Usagi heard the faint buzz of Ami and Taiki's packs and the heated battle between Taiki and Seiya. She ducks down to breathe, she just realized she was holding her breath the whole time. If she ran, she won't get hit and she'd have a clean score. She'll win the game. but Seiya was probably still dueling with Taiki.  
  
Making a quick decision, she pops her head over the block again, finding Ami no where in sight but Taiki and Seiya still at it with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth. She watched as Seiya dodged two beams and returned twice as much to Taiki. The tall brunette dodges all four and returns fire.  
  
Watching with wide eyes, she doesn't notice Ami joining her. No one really cared about his or her score now; the battle between the two friends was much more exciting.  
  
The other two groups appeared at the edge of the center area and watched too, being careful of stray beams whom might've lanced their way.  
  
After two minutes of intense dueling, Seiya couldn't dodge two shots on his right and gets hit. He starts retaliating in a fervent nature. His shots became more rapid and a bit more precise. He dodges a string of rapid fires from Taiki so quickly, he returned the shots even before the beams hit the wall behind him.  
  
Usagi saw Taiki get hit four times until a loud beep rang through the arena. She suddenly realizes that it was the end of the game. The blonde blinks a few times, wondering what she was supposed to do and what was supposed to happen.  
  
Seiya and Taiki made their way towards the pair of girls. Ami and Taiki walked into the maze and started finding their way to the glass door, beginning a conversation about the game with technical talk that Usagi didn't really catch but didn't want to anyway.  
  
"That was. cool." Usagi tells Seiya with a smile.  
  
The boy returns the smile. "Is that a compliment?"  
  
Usagi shrugs, blushing slightly and turns around to walk away. Seiya follows. "You didn't even get hit once did you?"  
  
"Nope!" the blonde answers cheerfully.  
  
"Heh. Just because you were hiding."  
  
"HEY! What do you mean!? I tried you know!? It was sorta scary all by myself!" she retorted irritably.  
  
"You could've said you wanted to stay with me." said Seiya with a smirk.  
  
Usagi turns around and makes a face at him and continues to walk with crossed arms. Seiya chuckles.  
  
* * *  
  
When everyone was gathered in the equipment room again, Ichijo inspected the scores on their guns. After looking at every one's he nods with a smile at everyone.  
  
"The winner of this game is, Tsukino-san since she didn't even get hit once!" he announces.  
  
Makoto slaps her on the back, making her almost fall face flat on the floor and Chibi-Usa gives her the thumbs up sign while Minako bounces over and starts saying how great she was.  
  
"Okay! Restart your packs! Let's get ready for the next game!" Ichijo bellows. Minako bounces back over to Yaten and they all help each other restart their packs.  
  
Usagi feels a hand brush against hers and turns to Seiya beside her. He gives her a familiar smile.  
  
"Ready?" he asks her, hold up his gun. She nods up at him and once again, he takes her hand and they both enter the dark arena through the glass door.  
  
*End of Chap. 11 


	12. The Gift

Thanx goes to Starlighthime for telling me that I had to have one COMPLETELY BLANK line in order to show a paragraph! And how come FFN doesn't show triple dots anymore!? Grr....  
  
Omg. I've jus realized that I've made a terrible mistake! Usagi's birthday is in JUNE! Not JULY! I kno I'm stupid. -winces- don't be mad at me! This throws off the story a little but oh well! I also think I've gotten my first flame and yes I know I'm bad at grammar and my tenses are wrong but nobody's perfect! I would edit but then I'd have to reload all the chapters and they'd all be crappy like these ones.. I also have no idea how schools in Japan work so I'm ASSUMING they're the same as the ones in Canada (yes I live there ^_^;;;)  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Gift  
  
He collapses into an old armchair, his face clearly showing how tired he was. A deep sigh escapes him as he sat in the dark in his dingy apartment. He rakes his hand through his short ebony hair, letting it all fall back in his usual style. Sighing again, he starts pinching the spot between his eyes, feeling like he's lived for centuries.  
  
Suddenly, a warm smiling face appeared on the back of his now closed eyelids. Without opening his eyes he sets his face in his hands and focuses on this young face. He kept looking at this girl with a joyous smile, laughing sapphire eyes and shimmering blonde hair. He wanted to reach out and place his hand on her cheek like he had done so many times before. He wanted to touch those soft golden locks like he had done so many times before. He wanted to kiss those sweet rosy lips just like he had done so many times before.  
  
His forehead creases as this angel he saw stopped smiling; her lovely face held a sad expression as her eyes glazed over. She no longer looked at him but turned her face away as sparkling tears slid down her innocent face. Her eyes stopped laughing, they reflected deep sorrow, as if her heart was bleeding and the tears sliding down her face is the blood seeping from the wound in her heart.  
  
Mamoru snapped open his eyes, looking down at the worn out carpet of his living room in San Francisco, U.S.A.  
  
* * *  
  
"Chibi-Usa." Usagi whispered as she embraced the teen girl closely and stifled a sob.  
  
"It's been great Usagi. but I have to go back now. Mama and Papa are waiting," replied Chibi-Usa with a shaky voice.  
  
Usagi didn't reply but cried silently as she hugged the girl harder.  
  
"Usagi, it's time for Chibi-Usa to go," Setsuna told her as she watched with a sad smile. She didn't want Chibi-Usa to leave either, but it's time.  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa parted. "Take care." they both said to each other.  
  
"Be careful, Bishoujo!" Mina exclaimed as she waved enthusiastically.  
  
"Say hi to your parents for us," says Rei.  
  
"You can come back whenever you want," Makoto said with a warm smile.  
  
"Don't hesitate to ask the senshi in the future for help with school work," Ami tells her.  
  
"HAI!" the pink haired girl replies. "Hotaru, Michiru-san, Haruka- san, and Setsuna." Chibi-Usa says as she turns to them. "Arigato gozaimasu." She bows. They all smile at her.  
  
"Have a safe trip Chibi-Usa," Hotaru tells her.  
  
"Ja ne, Chibi! Remember what you learned from me!" Yaten waved with a grin. "Arigato, I'll know exactly how to shop and dress now!"  
  
"Don't forget to keep practicing those self defense moves I taught you," Taiki reminds her.  
  
Chibi-Usa throws out a forceful punch and grins at him. "I won't."  
  
The teen boy rubbed the back of his neck and steps forward. "Guess this is it huh, Chibi?"  
  
Beautiful pink eyes glaze over and the girl runs over to him, throwing herself on him and hugging him around his torso. Seiya hugs her back.  
  
"Good bye Seiya." Chibi-Usa says as she looks up at the older boy.  
  
Seiya smiles down at her and puts a hand on her head.  
  
Chibi-Usa breaks away and runs from the group. She takes out her key.  
  
"Bye Chibi-Usa!!!!" yells Usagi as Seiya puts his hands on her shoulders. The blonde waves with tears running down her face.  
  
"Check your desk Usagi! ARIGATO MINNA!" she raises her key in the air and a column of pink translucent light shines through the clouds and the girl disappears from the park.  
  
Seiya put his arms around Usagi as the girl wiped away her tears. She turns her head to look up at him and smiles meekly. He smiles back.  
  
"I'm going to miss her." she tells him.  
  
"Me too."  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi walks into her darkened room and flips the light switch. She turns around and closes the door. Sighing, she walks to her bed, sitting down and then falling back. She yawns loudly.  
  
'Check your desk Usagi!'  
  
The blonde sits up suddenly, remembering the words of her future daughter. She gets up and walks over to her desk. She finds a big brown envelope. She looks at it curiously and picks it up. She untwines the string at the back and opens it.  
  
She looks in to find a large piece of paper. "Hmm." The girl reaches in and pulls it out.  
  
Her sapphire eyes widen and she gasps at what she found.  
  
It was a painting of the night sky with a yellow crescent Moon and little shining silver stars. Usagi found that on the bottom tip of the crescent Moon sat two figures.  
  
She bit her lip as tears ran down her face. Sitting there on the Moon was a girl in a lovely white dress and long golden hair tied up in odangos just like her holding hands with a man wearing a red tuxedo. A long black ponytail was drifting behind him. They were looking lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
Usagi looked at the signature of Chibi-Usa at the bottom right hand corner of the painting. Above it the title read: The Bunny Belongs to the Stars.  
  
More tears traced their path down her cheeks as she hugged the painting to her, knowing that destiny has changed since those memorable weeks.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Hai?" the girl replied.  
  
"Come down!"  
  
Usagi left her room and went downstairs. She entered the living room where her mother and father were sitting at the couch.  
  
"Usagi, have you done your summer exercises?" her father asks.  
  
"Um." she answers, looking away.  
  
"Not even a little?"  
  
"Ano."  
  
Ikuko-mama sighs and shakes her head.  
  
"I know! I've been busy." she tried to explain.  
  
Her parents looked at each other.  
  
"Well, since Shingo and Chibi-Usa are done all their work they won't have to stay at home," her father tells her.  
  
"Nani? Where are you going?" asked Usagi, surprised.  
  
"Since it is still summer, we decided to visit your grandma and grandpa. We haven't seen them for so long," her mother tells her.  
  
"You're taking them but not me!?" she asks with a teary expression.  
  
"Usagi, you have to finish your summer exercises! Besides, Chibi-Usa is going to stay at a lake side cottage with her old elementary school friend for a week."  
  
The girl slumps her shoulders and looks down at the floor. "Fine! Go visit them without me!"  
  
"You better be done some of it when we're back. We're going to be gone for two weeks. And yes we know we'll be missing your birthday so we will give you your presents when we're all home," her papa says.  
  
The blonde sighs sadly.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow morning and I've already bought as much food as she fridge and cupboards can handle. There's also more stocked up in the cool room downstairs. Remember to keep everything locked when you're out and be careful of burglars and people like that okay? Remember to always turn off the stove when you're done and wash all the dishes. The linen closet is full of fresh bedspreads and towels and things if you need them. We left you some spending money in the TV cabinet drawer. Don't spend it all at once. Be safe and take care of yourself and take care of Chibi-Usa when she comes back okay?" Ikuko-mama told her in a genuine motherly fashion.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I know mama."  
  
* * *  
  
"So you're home alone now?" the raven-haired girl asks her as she swept the stone floor.  
  
"Yeah. It's so quiet at home and I really don't feel like doing my summer exercises." her friend explains.  
  
"OH! Summer exercises!" her broom stops in mid-sweep.  
  
"Hehehe. You forgot about them too huh?"  
  
"I was planning to do it. last week. Then all that stuff happened and I totally forgot about it! Damn!" the girl curses and continues sweeping vigorously.  
  
"At least Chibi-Usa is coming back after this week."  
  
"Hey! You know, this is a great opportunity for you and Seiya to have some alone time!"  
  
Usagi reddens. "What are you talking about!? What makes you think I want to have "alone" time with him?!"  
  
Rei smirks at her. "Whatever. Even if you deny it. I mean, you know he likes you. And you know. You and him. What do you expect to happen Usagi?"  
  
"Well..." Usagi looks at her sandals dangling above the ground. "I know he cares about me. but I don't want him to be like a replacement for Mamoru."  
  
Rei stops sweeping the temple grounds and sits beside her on the walkway. "Is he?"  
  
Usagi looks up at her friend with cloudy eyes. "No. I really. care about him too. Before. when Galaxia took Mamoru away. he was always there for me. I can't say I didn't have feelings for him. I did sort of like him back then. and now that Mamoru is gone. Should we.?"  
  
Rei puts her arm around Usagi. "What are you worrying about? Why don't you just go for it?"  
  
Usagi reaches into her skirt pocket and pulls out a small pink key chain bear with a crescent moon on its stomach and stares at it in her palm. "I don't know. What if Mamoru comes back? What would happen? And the future. I thought being with Mamoru was my destiny. I knew I couldn't fight that, I couldn't risk changing the future. that's why I acted like I didn't know back then. but now. I don't know. I don't want to hurt Seiya again. He just doesn't deserve it. What if. what if I have to leave him again?" She holds onto the key chain tightly.  
  
"Isn't love about taking risks Usagi? If you really want to be with him, who can stop you? This is between you and him. Besides, Mamoru was the one who left you and you already know Chibi-Usa is safe. Even if the future changes it wouldn't be anything that bad would it? Don't you think you should make your own decisions for your happiness?"  
  
The blonde girl looks at her friend with teary eyes and a warm smile. "Arigato gozaimasu, Rei-chan." Usagi hugs her tightly and Rei hugs her back.  
  
"No problem, Usagi-chan."  
  
* * *  
  
The four girls sat at the table quietly sipping their drinks as they await the last member to show.  
  
Rei looks impatiently at her wristwatch as Mina and Makoto turns around to look at the door. Ami looks out the large glass window.  
  
The Crown Parlor door slides open and the waiting person walks in and goes to the table where the four girls are sitting.  
  
"Gomen nasai girls!"  
  
"You should be!" says Minako.  
  
"You're just like Usagi-chan!" says Rei.  
  
"Well, I'm here now so what's up?" Seiya asks as he sits down beside Minako.  
  
"Do you know that Usagi-chan is home alone?" Makoto asks.  
  
"Nani?" was Seiya's response.  
  
"Her family left to visit her grandparents for two weeks yesterday. Chibi-Usa's not going to be home for a week either so Usagi is living by herself for a week," Rei explains.  
  
"Um. so?" Seiya asks curiously.  
  
"Well, we think we should have the surprise party at her house instead," Minako says.  
  
"That's not going to be much of a surprise is it?" Seiya says with a smirk.  
  
"But she's not going to be home when we're preparing for the party," Ami says, a smile on her face.  
  
"Nani? You're going to break into her house when she's not home?" Seiya asks, with brow raised.  
  
"Of course not! You're going to take her out for a few hours while we pretend to do some house work for her!" Minako explains with a grin.  
  
"Me?" Seiya asks surprised, pointing a finger at himself.  
  
"Yes, you!" said Rei. "Her birthday is in a few days and you better be ready to keep her occupied while we set up for the party."  
  
"What if she doesn't want to come out with me?" asks Seiya.  
  
"Don't be silly! Of course she will!" says Minako while she prods the ice cubes in her cup with the straw.  
  
"Well. what am I supposed to do with her?" Seiya asks, a bit nervously.  
  
"Now, that's your problem isn't it?" Rei replies.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi opens the front door to find four of her friends outside. "Konnichiwa! What brings you guys here? Are you bringing me presents?"  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, we just thought we'd help you with your chores since you're home alone and all! AND 'cause it's your birthday!" Minako exclaims.  
  
"My chores? Birthday? That's my present?" she asks, looking a bit astonished.  
  
"Hai! What are friends for?" says Makoto.  
  
"So are you going to let us in or what?" asks Rei.  
  
"OH! Come in!"  
  
Usagi lets them in and soon the house was filled with their voices.  
  
"MINAKO!!!!"  
  
"Ah. Gomen nasai!"  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asks nervously as she approaches the laundry room.  
  
Ami was standing with Minako over the washing machine, looking inside with a disgusted expression. Usagi pushes between them and looks inside too, looking revolted.  
  
"OH MY GOD! What did you guys do!?"  
  
"Ah. Hahahaha. Um. I guess that bottle of creamy white stuff isn't fabric softener huh?" Minako answers anxiously, looking at Usagi's horrified expression.  
  
"That's some frying batter my mom made for me! MINAKO-CHAN!!!" Usagi turns on her friend angrily.  
  
"Usagi-chan, calm down! I'm sure it'll come off after we wash everything a few times. Besides, everything is white anyway." Ami tries to calm her down.  
  
Minako backs away from the furious blonde, whom advanced on her as the doorbell rang.  
  
"You better get the door!" Minako exclaims and runs for the laundry room door.  
  
Usagi sighs and heads out too, leaving Ami with the yucky pile of clothes in the washer.  
  
As Usagi passes the living room, she hears a high pitched scream and turns to look in and finds her mother's potted plants were on their side with the soil piling on the carpet and splattered on the bottom of the lace curtains covering the backyard's sliding glass doors.  
  
Her eyes widen into large blue saucers.  
  
"Ah. Usagi, maybe you should go get the door first, we'll clean up in here!" Makoto says hurriedly as she bends down with Rei to try and scoop the earth back into the pots.  
  
The blonde girl sighs sadly and puts a hand on her face. She walks dismally to the door and opens it.  
  
"Hey Odango! What's up?" Seiya greets her cheerfully.  
  
"Seiya!" She looks up surprisingly at him.  
  
He raises an eyebrow at her and looks shockingly inside the house as another scream is heard.  
  
"Oh." Usagi grumbles and puts her hand on her face again.  
  
"Uh. I see your friends are over." Seiya says.  
  
"Yeah. You're not here to help with housework too are you?" Usagi asks hopefully.  
  
"Hahaha. I was hoping to take you out," he tells her with a winning smile.  
  
Usagi had to smile back but starts to look worried again. "Gomen, but. they're making more messes than when we started."  
  
Minako pops up beside her with a can of pop in her hand. "Oh c'mon! We'll be fine! We'll take care of everything! No worries Usagi-chan! We'll make you new batter! Makoto's here! And I'm sure Ami'll get that stuff right off your clothes! I'm sure Rei can make those plants as good as new and I'll be sure to vacuum the whole place spotless!"  
  
"Nani? Yeah sure Mina-chan. Leave the house in YOUR hands? No thank you!" Usagi replies, getting a smirk from Seiya.  
  
"Usagi! You don't trust us!?" Rei exclaims, suddenly popping up in the foyer with Makoto.  
  
"Rei, would you trust any of us to clean your place?" Usagi asks.  
  
"Well. Of course!"  
  
Usagi sighs. "I don't know. Leaving you guys. all alone in my house. I still need to give it back to my parents, you know?"  
  
"I can't believe you think we'll ruin your house Usagi! We're friends remember?" says Makoto, sounding offended.  
  
"It's okay Usagi. We'll do everything. You go and have a good time! It is your birthday," Ami says as she walks into the foyer too.  
  
"Well. You guys-"  
  
"Good! Here's your purse!" Rei says happily and shoves keys and Usagi's wallet into a bag and into her hands.  
  
"Out you go!" Makoto says as she pushes her out the door and into Seiya.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Oops! Here Usagi!" Minako tosses out a pair of shoes.  
  
"Have a good time!" Usagi heard from them before the door slammed shut and she was left outside in her slippers, clutching her bag with Seiya standing with her.  
  
"Um. I guess I have no choice then." Usagi says in bewilderment. A smile slowly spreads on her face.  
  
Seiya starts laughing uncontrollably.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why?" the girl asks, sounding a bit scared.  
  
"Because it's a surprise. C'mon, don't you trust me? I won't kidnap you or anything," he tells her.  
  
"It's just that." she started, but she saw the worried look on Seiya's face and gave in. "Well. Fine. Just because I trust you."  
  
"Good," Seiya replies as he smiles. He walks behind Usagi and lifts the white cloth to her eyes. He ties it at the back of her head, blindfolding Usagi. He puts up three fingers on his hand to test Usagi. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Um. Four?" she answers uncertainly.  
  
Seiya smiles and puts his hands on her shoulders. He spins her around a few times and when he stopped her, she was facing him. He moved closer to her.  
  
Usagi felt him come closer and thought he was going to kiss her forehead but he pulled away after hesitating for a few seconds. 'Aw. Why didn't you do it Seiya?' she thought.  
  
The black haired boy led her to the car and opened the door, guiding her in to the passenger seat in the front. He then went around to the driver side and got in himself. He started the engine and they took off.  
  
"Where are we going?" Usagi asks.  
  
"You'll see," he answers, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi felt the car stop as Seiya stepped on the brake. She heard Seiya get out of the car and searched for her seat belt clasp. She unfastened it and waited for Seiya to come around. He opened the door and took her hand.  
  
"Watch your head. Be careful," he told her as he guided her out of the car.  
  
Usagi heard cars and people as she got out and stepped onto concrete. "Where are we?" she asked, sort of afraid.  
  
"You'll see," was all Seiya said. He held her hand and started leading her to the glass doors to the front of a grand concert hall.  
  
She held onto his hand tightly and walked cautiously. Suddenly, Usagi trips on a crack in the concrete. "Ah!" she screamed, as she fell forwards.  
  
Seiya catches her, wrapping his other arm around her waist. "Daijobu?"  
  
Usagi relaxed, "I'm okay. Arigato."  
  
"Good." Seiya let go of her and Usagi felt slightly disappointed. Instead, he held her right hand in his and put his left around her waist. "This should be better," he told her.  
  
The blonde tried to hide her smile as she nodded.  
  
When they reached the doors, Seiya paused for a moment to allow someone that looked like a bellboy to open a door for them. After, they proceeded into the building where Seiya led Usagi through another set of doors and down a long flight of steps.  
  
Usagi knew they were in a building but couldn't really tell where they could be going walking down all these stairs.  
  
Finally, when they've reached the bottom of the stairs, Seiya leads Usagi around the stage. They walked up a small flight of stairs and she started to smell something faint. She smelled flowers, like. roses.  
  
"Are we there?" Usagi asked uncertainly.  
  
"Hai," Seiya told her as he started to untie the blindfold.  
  
When Usagi opened her eyes she gasped at what she saw. Long pieces of white silk hung from the ceiling and were the different coloured lights shone on them, and in the middle of the stage was a small circle of pink roses around two feet tall and three and a half feet across.  
  
Usagi looked behind her at Seiya, he grinned at her. "Happy birthday, Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi laughed happily and ran over to the roses. She danced all the way around, brushing the soft silk with her extended arms and smelling the sweet scent of the roses. When she was going around the second time something different caught her eye. Near the middle of the circle, was a different rose, a paper one.  
  
She stopped to study it. It was a very beautiful origami rose, it was a darker pink than the rest and she noticed something silver in it. She reached into the center and felt something cold and round. She pulled it out and saw it was a silver ring on a beautiful silver necklace.  
  
Usagi looked really surprised and turned to look at Seiya. He watched her with the same smile on his face. "Do you like it?"  
  
The girl rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. "Arigato gozaimasu, Seiya," she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome, Odango," he told her as he hugged her tightly too. When they broke apart, Usagi examined the ring more closely. The carvings on the ring were "Eternal" in cursive writing in the front, on either side of it were a pair of stars with wings and in between the stars and wings was a crescent moon like the one on her forehead with a pair of wings.  
  
"I really like it, Seiya," she says, looking up with a blush and clutching the necklace and ring in her hands.  
  
Seiya grins, "I'm glad. Do you want me to put it on for you?"  
  
Usagi nods and Seiya takes the necklace. He fastens it around Usagi's neck.  
  
"It's beautiful on you," he whispers to her.  
  
She looks up at him again, her cheeks a soft pink. She held the ring in her right hand, her eyes glazed with happy tears.  
  
Seiya puts his hands gently on her shoulders and kisses her on the forehead. They stand looking each other for a long moment, both lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"You're going to be with me from now on. right?" Seiya asks hesitantly.  
  
Usagi blushes deeply and looks away. Seiya waits uneasily.  
  
Finally, the blonde girl looks up at him and smiles widely. Seiya's face lights up.  
  
"Who said I'll be your girlfriend after you gave me a ring?" Usagi teases and runs away from him  
  
"Wait! Odango!" Seiya calls and chases her through the silk around the stage.  
  
* * *  
  
The T.V was muted but the pictures on the screen showed the beginning of the day's broadcast. The 5 A.M News soon began but no one in the living room was paying any attention to the woman behind the desk, apparently talking about the return of the hit group, the Three Lights.  
  
Around the coffee table in the room were empty chip bags, pop cans, and different kinds of wrappers. On the coffee table was more garbage and Yaten. His arms were folded to cushion his head. He was sleeping soundly with Minako snoring delicately on his left side, her head on his back.  
  
On the other side of Yaten was Taiki, also sleeping. He was sitting on the floor, leaning on the arm of the couch, his head resting on Ami's knee.  
  
Head on Ami's other knee was Makoto, back against the couch and legs folded.  
  
Ami sat at the end of the couch, her head titled back on the top of the couch. Her hands and also a pair of legs laid in her lap.  
  
Rei was sleeping on her side, legs in Ami's lap, waist and hip supported by two couch cushions, and head in Usagi's lap.  
  
The blonde girl was sleeping soundly, right hand on Rei's head, leaning against Seiya whom had his arm around her. Her head rested on his shoulder, and he held her hand in his lap.  
  
All was silent as the teens slept with the silent T.V on, currently displaying some political gathering in America.  
  
Upstairs, in Usagi's room, one of her windows opens and a black cat jumps into the room. Luna looks around expectantly but finds no sleeping teenager. She had left at midnight with Artemis, growing tired of the group's games.  
  
She slips through the gap of the open door and proceeds down the stairs.  
  
When she gets to the bottom, intuition and hearing takes over and she heads over to the living room. When she walks in, the sight of the sleeping teenagers create a huge sweat drop on her head. 'They. were all here. together. ALL NIGHT?' Luna shakes her head unbelievingly. She sighs and decides to wake up Usagi the old fashioned way.  
  
Luna jumps onto the coffee table and pounces on Usagi. She flies onto Usagi's face and immediately, the girl wakes up, clawing at Rei's hair and kicking her legs.  
  
Soon, a chain reaction started: Rei wakes Ami, Ami wakes Taiki and Makoto, Usagi also wakes Minako and Seiya, Taiki, Makoto and Minako wake up Yaten. The whole living room is filled with noise and commotion.  
  
When everything was calm again, everyone turns to Luna. "Luna. It's only five in the morning." Usagi says threateningly.  
  
Luna smiles sheepishly, with sweatdrops forming on her head. "Sorry minna." She was slowly backing out of the door as the group advances on her. The house suddenly becomes alive with noise as all hell breaks loose and the chase for the black cat was on.  
  
*End of Chapter Twelve 


	13. The Destinies

Finally! I'm sooooo very very very very sorry! I haven't added a new chapter to this story for... I don't know HOW LONG! A year almost? LOL... I dunno! So, here it is! I hope you people are still reading this! I'm so glad I got reviews from all you guys! I'll try to update again as soon as possible but I have writer's block and a lot of distractions.. school and stuff.... ugh! Anyway, happy reading!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Destinies  
  
"Usagi, it looks amazing...." Chibi-Usa says while studying the ring Usagi wore around her neck on a thin silver chain.  
  
The older girl smiles at her. "I love it too."  
  
"What did Hotaru-minna give you?"  
  
"They didn't stay at the party for long. They left after I opened my presents. Michiru-san got me make-up, Hotaru and Setsuna-san gave me that wonderful stuffed bunny," she points to the big plush animal now placed in a corner of her room, "And Haruka-san says she's going to teach my how to drive!"  
  
Chibi-Usa raises her brow. "You? Drive?" She starts laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Usagi asks with a pout.  
  
"I just can't imagine you driving Usagi! You? Behind the wheel of a car? You better have a siren so people can avoid you!" Chibi-Usa laughs harder.  
  
"HEY! That was so mean! I can too drive!" Usagi says angrily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chibi-Usa said, disregarding her comment. Usagi pouts more. "Anyway... I heard from," she pauses. "Someone that you and Seiya-kun were pretty..." she pauses again to search for the right word. "Pretty close yesterday."  
  
Usagi's face turned pink. She doesn't say anything and looks down at the table in her room they were sitting at.  
  
"So.. are you guys together?" Chibi-Usa asks, sounding a bit excited and trying to look at Usagi's face.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Oh c'mon!" the younger girl urges.  
  
"Well...." Usagi mumbles  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa whines.  
  
"I guess so..." her face getting noticeably redder.  
  
A grin breaks across Chibi-Usa's face.  
  
* * *  
  
The blonde girl wandered through the mall. 'What am I going to get?'  
  
She walks past a models store but doubles back to inspect the models on display. 'Hmm.... Does he like these?' she thinks as she looks at a Gundam Wing model. 'Nah.' The girl starts walking off again.  
  
Usagi wanders around more, going through clothing stores and gift shops but still couldn't find what she was looking for.  
  
'What am I going to do? His birthday is at the end of the week... and he gave me something so special too. What am I going to get him?'  
  
Suddenly, she walked by a trendy looking jewelry store. For some reason it caught her attention so she went in for a look. 'Can I even pay for this stuff? But he did get me a ring. Maybe I should get him a ring too.'  
  
Usagi went for the closest display of rings and started to look at them, her own ring hanging from around her neck.  
  
A young woman behind the counter, in her mid-twenties, noticed the blonde studying the rings and went to the section of counter she was at. "Do you require any help miss?"  
  
Usagi looks up at the smiling saleswoman. "Well. I'm looking for a ring for my friend. It's his birthday but... I don't know, I think I'll be going now..." Usagi was about to turn around and walk out but she felt the young woman holding onto her arm. She looks back at her, bewildered.  
  
"Gomen nasai Miss, but," the saleswoman lets go, "your necklace caught my eye. May I have a look?"  
  
Usagi hesitates but turns back to the counter and leans over so the young woman can inspect the ring. The woman's eyes widen. "This ring was made by us."  
  
The blonde pulls back. "Nani?"  
  
"Last month, a young man came here and was looking for a ring for his friend. He couldn't find a suitable one so he asked us if we made custom rings and we said yes. The next day he came back with a design and told us to make it for him as soon as possible."  
  
Usagi looked at the woman with wide eyes. "So... this ring came from this store? And it was custom made?"  
  
"Sou. You must mean a lot to that young man," she tells her, smiling.  
  
The blonde blushes.  
  
"You know, when we received the design we thought that it would be great if it were a pair." The woman couldn't help smiling as she saw the teen girl look hopefully up at her, urging her to go on. "So we did make a second one to match the one you have but the young man came to pick up your ring before the other one was finished."  
  
Usagi's face lit up, her eyes wide. 'Oh my god!' "May I see it please?" she blurted, an excited sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Of course," the woman replied before going to another section of the counter, motioning for Usagi to follow. She then unlocked the sliding door of the display and took out a single ring placed in the slot of a dark blue velvet cushion.  
  
The younger girl stared at it intently and looked at the woman for approval. The saleswoman nodded and Usagi took the ring gingerly from the cushion. She studied the engravings on it. They were the exact same ones as on her ring. The ring was made a darker silver and a bit larger, obviously a male counterpart of the ring she was wearing. She studied it a little while longer and then looked excitedly at the saleswoman. "I'll take it."  
  
* * *  
  
The music boomed throughout the crowded club as different coloured lights flashed through the air. People moved to the fast paced music on the dance floor. Above all the action, six girls were watching through a large tainted window.  
  
"This is so cool!" squealed an excited Minako.  
  
The three boys standing behind them smirked as they watched the fascinated girls kneeling on the couch with their faces pressed up to the glass.  
  
"Ami-chan, c'mon," Taiki said softly as he took her hand and led the flushed girl out the door of the VIP room. Minako watched jealously as the loud music rose and fell as the door clicked shut again.  
  
"Yaten-kun!" she calls, and bounds off the couch to link his arm. "Are you going to teach me how to dance?" Yaten sighs exasperatedly and grumbles something like an "okay". Minako giggles happily and they leave the room too.  
  
Seiya waits a few moments, his hands in his pockets. Seeing that the three girls had no intention of leaving he coughs into his hand casually. Makoto and Rei look at him. They both gave him an "OH! I get it...." look and leaves the couch. The boy opens the door for them and the music fills the room again.  
  
Chibi-Usa turns around to look and realizes what was going on too. She nods with a smile and bound over to the open door. She winked at Seiya and gave him the thumbs up sign as she left the room with the two older girls.  
  
Seiya smiles as he closed the door and turns back to the only girl still kneeling on the couch. He walks over and casually plops himself down, arms across the top of the couch and legs crossed. Usagi looks at him. She gives him a curious look and looks around the room.  
  
"Hey, where'd everyone go?" she asks.  
  
"They all went down to dance," he answers as the girl sat down beside him.  
  
"Well, happy birthday Seiya," Usagi says, smiling at him.  
  
"Arigato," he replies, smiling back.  
  
"Um... I got you a present," she tells him, a bit shyly.  
  
He looked at her inquisitively as she leaned over to the coffee table to get her bag. She took out something small and eyed it for a moment. Then she turned to him with the small box in her open palm. She grinned at him.  
  
"Thank you!" he says, his face lighting up.  
  
'He looks like a little boy on Christmas morning!' Usagi thought to herself happily.  
  
Seiya takes the small gift from her palm and opens it. He found a dome shaped dark blue velvet box, the kind always used for rings. He stared at it wide-eyed for a moment. He took it carefully out of the small gift box and looked at Usagi.  
  
She nods, urging him to open it.  
  
He turns back to the box, and slowly, he lifted the top.  
  
He gasps and if possible, his eyes became wider as he looked at the dark silver ring placed in it. It was like the ring that he gave to Usagi! He took it out gingerly to examine it.  
  
The blonde watched him as she held her breath. 'Please like it!'  
  
Finally he begins to stutter, "I-It's. It's beautiful."  
  
"So. you like it?" she asks a bit worriedly.  
  
"Of course! It's." he looks at the ring he had given her on her birthday.  
  
Usagi looks down at the ring too and nods. "I found out that you designed it yourself.. That was so sweet of you," she replied softly, placing a hand on his knee.  
  
Seiya blushes a deep shade of pink.  
  
The girl giggles at him. "Here." She reaches behind her neck and unhooks the necklace. She carefully slides the ring off the necklace and puts the silver ring on the middle finger of her left hand. She then takes the ring from the hand of the motionless Seiya and takes his left hand.  
  
"I hope this shows how special you are to me and how special you make me feel," she almost whispers and slips the ring onto his middle finger too, thinking of the past month they've spent together.  
  
Seiya was lost for words as the blonde girl laced her fingers with his. He looked at the two rings side by side, a perfect pair. He nearly flinched when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. He looked up to see Usagi smiling softly at him. She leans over and kisses him softly on the cheek where her hand was.  
  
He instantly turned red.  
  
The girl looked away shyly, blushing too with the smile still on her lips.  
  
They sat for a while, in silence still holding each other's hand.  
  
"Odango, dance with me," says Seiya, pulling her from the couch.  
  
She nods happily and they leave the VIP room together, both feeling warm and fuzzy inside from knowing how much they mean to each other.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm leaving," he said, not looking at her.  
  
"Na-nani?" the girl stutters, looking at him with large blue eyes.  
  
"They're still offering me a scholarship.. I'm going."  
  
"But.. Why?" She had to stay in control of herself.  
  
"This is an opportunity of a lifetime! This is what I've been working for!"  
  
"You're leaving me again?" her voice quivered.  
  
"It'll only be a year..." He still avoided her eyes.  
  
"But.. last time... I don't want to lose you again.. Mamo-chan..." She walks over to him and places her hands gingerly around his left arm.  
  
"I won't leave again Usa... Why can't you let me go? It's only a year..." he didn't want to look into those eyes.  
  
There was a long pause. She suppressed her sobs. "Mamo-chan..." She hugged on tightly to his arm.  
  
"Usagi.. Don't you understand that I can't always be here with you? I have a life to live." He has to keep his patience; she is young.  
  
She looks up at his turned face, tears shining in her eyes. "Mamo- chan.. Are you saying.. I'm in your way?" She bites her bottom lip, pushing her tears away.  
  
He finally turns to her, looking into the blue pools of sorrow. "Usa.. Don't cry.. I don't need you crying right now.."  
  
"Iie.. Answer me Mamo-chan.. What did you mean?" she stepped away from him.  
  
All of a sudden, what he said sounded a lot better in his head. "I'm not- Well- Usagi..."  
  
"Are you saying... that I'm not part of your life?" she asks shakily, yet louder.  
  
"Iie... Usagi.. Don't cry, please.. This is already hard, as it is."  
  
"You know.... I'm always trying to change now Mamo-chan.. I try to be independent but do you know that I'm not really as mature as I act? Inside I'm just a little girl.. don't you know, Mamo-chan? Can't you stay with me a bit longer?" She took a deep shuddering breath; she had to keep calm.  
  
"If I stay another year here I might not get the chance again.. I didn't make it last year already.. Usagi, whatever happened last year won't happen again," the gentleness ran out of his voice. He had to be firm.  
  
"Didn't you say you would take care of me Mamo-chan? You said you understood that day! You told him you would protect me!" She bit onto her bottom lip again.  
  
"Nani? Who's him?" he asks confusedly.  
  
"You don't even remember.." she says, her voice growing unsteady.  
  
A skeptical look appeared on his face. "That 'Sei' guy or something?"  
  
"Seiya!" she corrected a little angrily.  
  
He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I remember him. That day on the roof of Juuban High... Ever since that guy came along you've always been asking me how much I love you... Are you comparing us?" his suspicious question burned into Usagi.  
  
"Nani? What are you saying? Comparing?" she asks, looking perplexed.  
  
"Anyone there that day could tell he loved you. You were just too thick to understand," he said, sounding a bit too harsh.  
  
"Thick!? You think of me that way Mamo-chan? Do you know why I was 'thick'?! Because I didn't want to hurt him!" she kept her voice steady.  
  
"You didn't want to hurt him, Usa? What were you protecting him from?" he asks, trying not to sound too sarcastic.  
  
"You think that after all he did for me.. I wouldn't know he loved me? He was there for me when I needed someone.. He really wanted to be with me.. He was willing to die for me..." she closed her eyes and two tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"If you weren't leading him on then maybe he would've given up on you. Or did you accidentally forget to tell him you were destined to be with me?" he really sneered this time.  
  
There was a loud slap as the blonde whipped her hand at his cheek. Angry tears now poured down her face as she stared at the red marks she left on him. "Why.. are you saying.. this? So you don't.. trust me? You don't know.. how good he was.. to me.. I was loyal.. to you.. Mamo-chan.. You don't trust me..." She was trembling with frustration as she spoke.  
  
Mamoru put a hand over his cheek as he looked at her coldly. "Then why are you still with me Usagi? Why don't you crawl back to him? I bet he'll take you gladly."  
  
Usagi starts sobbing and more tears coursed down her cheeks. "How can you say that?"  
  
"If you're with him then he wouldn't leave you, would he?" he snapped.  
  
"Stop it Mamo-chan... I don't want to fight with you.."  
  
"All you know is how to cry Usagi.. You really aren't as independent as you act," he sneered.  
  
"Stop Mamo-chan!" she cries.  
  
"Maybe I should step out of your way. I'm clearly not good enough for you."  
  
Usagi bends down into a squat and puts her head into her arms, sobbing loudly.  
  
Something stabbing Mamoru's mind told him he's gone too far. He lets her cry for a minute. "Usagi-"  
  
"Shut up.... Don't say anything.. I won't let you hurt me anymore," she said, muffled by her arms. Her tear-streaked face looked up at him, and for the first time he saw the determination and anger in her eyes.  
  
"Usa-"  
  
"Don't say a word. He loved me as much as I thought you loved me Mamoru. I could've been with him if I wanted to, but I pretended I didn't understand to save us both some pain.. I picked you Mamoru." She stood up to look him in the face.  
  
He felt frustrated. Why did he say those things to her? Why did he hurt her? But what made her think she had the right to keep him where she wanted in the first place? "Have you suddenly realized you've made the wrong choice?"  
  
She grew more furious. "Is this really how you want to be Mamoru? Am I weighing you down? Have you lost trust in me? Do you even love me anymore?"  
  
"What do you expect Usagi? I'm not Seiya am I? Wasn't everything fine before he came along? Is that little bastard really better than me?" he said vehemently.  
  
Something in her eyes told him he's hit a nerve. "Don't you dare call him that.." she said threateningly.  
  
Anger ran hotly in his veins. "Defending him now? I see how this is. I'm just a replacement for him aren't I? I'm not good enough after how 'good' he was to you."  
  
She shook her head, frustrated. "You should be called the bastard Mamoru. I don't know what's wrong with you but you're the one who's thick today."  
  
He took one stride and stood, towering over her, looking enraged. For a minute his hand itched to hit her like she hit him. He clenched his fists tight and looked into her angry eyes.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity he turned around. "It's over." There was silence. He was unsure if he was heard because he said it so softly. He waited a few more agonizing minutes, the silence weighing down on him.  
  
Mamoru turns slowly around again to find Usagi still staring at him, eyes no longer angry, but grievous.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" she asks in a small voice, fresh tears welling up.  
  
He stands looking at her, doubtful. He didn't know what to do now. He had hurt her and he said things he can't take back. He stood there, searching her face for signs of regret but all he saw was sorrow and pain.  
  
"All right.." she whispered. She turned swiftly around, dashed to the door, slipped into her shoes and disappeared from his apartment.  
  
It suddenly struck him that this whole thing was a big mistake. He runs for the door, opens it and finds the soft "ding!" of the elevator doors and the "schwump!" of them closing. He stares intensely at the elevator doors, his brows knitted and forehead crinkled. He didn't know how long he stood but he finally went back inside and closed the door, leaning on the cool material.  
  
He heaves a sigh and looks up at the ceiling. The warm light of sunset spills into his apartment, casting long shadows across the carpet. He looks out onto his balcony and into the flaming red and orange sky.  
  
Watching the gradual change of colours outside, a million thoughts ran through his head as the minutes, and soon hours, ticked by. He clenches his right hand into a fist, his knuckles white and bangs hard against the door..  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru woke up in a sweat and looks frantically around his dingy room, searching for soft pale skin, pink smiling lips, and glistening golden hair. The memory of the fight between him and Usagi had wriggled its way into his dreams again.  
  
A cool breeze was wafting through the open window, blowing the worn cotton curtains into soft curves. He wipes the sweat from his face with his hand and looks outside into the night sky. He stares at the crescent Moon and thought of Usagi; how a few months ago, she was still his. In his fit of anger he had flown to America the day after the fight. Now he realizes how this mistake has cost him.  
  
"Usa.. Aishiteru Usa... I'm coming back to you..."  
  
*End of Chapter Thirteen 


	14. The Emotions

Chapter Fourteen: The Emotions

The young man adjusts the strap of the bag on his shoulder. He pushes his shades back up the bridge of his nose and looks around. Finally, he was back where he belonged. He pulls on the strap of his bag again, sticks his left hand in his pocket and begins to walk out of the airport.

* * *

Mamoru walked out of the elevator and turned towards his flat. When he reached the door he turned to the left of it. He approached the fake potted plant there and crouched down.

Before he left for America he had made sure he hid his spare key under the pot. This way he wouldn't lose his key while he was away. He also remembered he started hiding it there when he gave Usagi a spare key to his apartment, in case she lost her copy, which she was prone to do.

He tipped the pot sideways a bit and slid it over until he saw metal. What he found made him frown. There were two keys under the pot. The extra one was attached to a keychain with a half of a heart. This was Usagi's key. She was the one who bought the couple's keychain. His own keys were still attached to the keychain with the other side of the heart inside his apartment.

He picked up both keys sadly and went to open his door.

When he got inside he let his bag slide to the floor in the foyer. He walked into his living room and dropped onto his couch without taking the cover off.

He still held they key Usagi had left in his hand. He pressed his tight fist to his forehead as frustrated tears wetted his closed eyes.

He has been without her for five months. He missed her so much. He felt so miserable. He needed to find her.

Mamoru wiped his tears and calmly placed the key neatly onto his coffee table. He stood up and headed towards his bathroom. He decided he would look for Usagi when she left school.

* * *

The big group was laughing together as they walked towards the school gates.

"Hey guys, I have to go now. I promised my team I would definitely show up for track practice today," Makoto told her friends.

"See you tomorrow!" everyone said as Makoto waved and ran off towards a group of girls in their gym clothes waving to her.

"Anyone feel like heading to the arcade with me?" Minako asked, her arm linked with Yaten's.

"Sorry Minako, I have tutoring today," Ami told her.

"What? Ami! You're so smart already! Why do you need tutoring?" Usagi asked bewildered.

Ami laughs, making Taiki smile as they walked side by side. "I'm not getting tutored Usagi, I'm tutoring someone!"

"Oh…" Usagi says sheepishly.

"Aw, Ami-chan, you're no fun," Minako says, as she pouts. "How about you guys?" she asks, as she looks in the direction of Seiya and Taiki.

"Sorry Minako. The Three Lights have to head to the recording studio. Our new CD is due in a few months," Seiya tells her, swinging his and Usagi's book bags on top of his shoulder.

"What!? WHEN?! WHEN!? CAN I PRE-ORDER NOW!?" Minako asks excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Calm down Minako! You'll get the notice early! You're in the fan club right?" Yaten answers annoyingly.

"But I KNOW you guys! C'mon! Can't I have an advance copy or something?" she whines.

The three guys sigh.

"You shouldn't have said anything Sei-chan," Usagi giggles.

Seiya smiles and squeezes her hand. They've been going out for four months now and Seiya couldn't be happier. They had some problems the first two weeks of school because it didn't take long for it to spread that the two of them were together. It took a long time and a lot of work before the girls started to leave Usagi alone. She still received cold glares from certain girls.

They approached the school gates where the Three Lights' private SUV was waiting for them.

"Bye girls, see you tomorrow," Taiki said as he waved and walked to the car, Yaten following.

"Ja ne! Yaten-chan!" Minako exclaimed as she waved enthusiastically.

"Bye you guys, I have to get going," Ami tells them and waves, walking to the nearest bus stop.

"Ami! Wait! I'm coming too!" Mina hurries after Ami as she exchanges goodbyes with Usagi.

"I'll call you tonight Odango," Seiya says, as he leans down for a kiss, squeezing her hand again.

"All right," she replies as they break apart. She takes her bag from Seiya before he runs to the car and gets on. Usagi waves cheerily to her beau as the car drives off.

Smiling happily she begins to walk home.

* * *

Leaning against a tall stone wall somewhere near Usagi's house, Mamoru was waiting for the blonde to come home from school. He was sure she walked through this intersection all the time. He let out a breath nervously as he checked his watch.

In a few moments he saw the school girl turn onto the street ahead of him and walk in his direction. He smiled and continued to wait. When she saw him she would be really surprised, then they would hug and Mamoru would apologize and say he has missed her and they would get back together again. Everything would be as it always was. It was destined to be.

He started to hold his breath as Usagi approached, carrying her book bag with both hands in front of her. She was still as beautiful as always.

Mamoru stood up straight and prepared to greet her but she walked right past him! It was like he wasn't even there.

Bewildered, the young man stood there and blinked once. He then turned the corner to go after Usagi.

"Usagi," he said, grabbing her arm.

The girl gasped and whipped around to look at him. For a long moment they looked at each other, neither speaking. Mamoru could tell that she was definitely surprised but really not as happy as he had suspected. A bit of panic began to rise in him as the silence lengthened. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Usagi," he finally said again.

"Chiba-san," she replied quietly.

He frowned slightly and slowly released her arm. They looked at each other for another long while. What should he do now? What he planned to say wouldn't be as easy now that Usagi hasn't responded as he thought she would.

"What… What are you doing here?" the girl finally asked.

The man looked down at the face of his "ex girlfriend", searching for signs of happiness and relief. He only saw shock and confusion.

"I…" he paused looking down. As he contemplated whether or not telling her that he came back for her, he saw the platinum ring on her left hand, shining in the afternoon sun. Shaking off the cold threatening to spread in his stomach he blurted out his response.

"I came back to see you."

He looked back up to her face to find only shock now. They continued to look at each other silently, Mamoru's fear growing by the second.

He knew that the ring on her finger didn't have to mean anything, but he had an awful feeling that maybe she was with someone else now and it scared him more than anything. 'No… She can't be with someone else already. We're destined to be together, nothing can change that… She knows that… We're destined. We'll get back together, nothing can stop it.' This silence was driving him insane.

"Usa…" he uttered and stepped towards her. As he did, she stepped back. It made his heart ache. "Please, Usagi…"

He took another step and still Usagi backed away. "No… Just- Please don't come any closer…" she told him quietly.

Mamoru was heartbroken. This was going on an unexpected tangent, he wasn't sure of what to do now. "Usagi… I just want to tell you that-" He paused and looked down at her hand again; the platinum ring, "-that I really miss you and I'm sorry I hurt you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Can you… forgive me?"

There was more silence. He watched as Usagi's blue eyes became watery.

"I'm sorry, Mamoru," she whispered hurriedly and turned around to run home.

"No! Wait! Usa!" he exclaimed and chased after her. He didn't know what else he wanted to say. He felt totally numb from her response to him but he knew he couldn't let her slip away. He had to make things right, the future depended on it. He loved her.

In a few seconds he had caught up to her and grabbed her arm again. He yanked her towards him. She cried out as she dropped her book bag. She immediately began struggling with his grip.

He grabbed her shoulders to make her stand still.

"Usa! Please, stop!" he pleaded.

"WHAT!? What do you want from me Mamoru?!" Usagi exclaimed angrily, looking up at him with teary eyes. "You walk out and now you come back thinking that everything can go back to normal? You wanted to leave Mamoru; you were the one who wanted to break up. Now you just waltz back in here and expect me to accept you with open arms and- and forgive you for hurting me just like that?!"

The black haired man was stunned. He stood there looking down at the frustrated blonde. He didn't know she was capable of so much fury.

"I'm sorry Usagi. I really am. I was an idiot for leaving you. I shouldn't have hurt you, we should have compromised. Please… I love you," he was sad and sincere. This, he thought, would definitely soften her and bring her back to him.

The girl looked away from him. "Bullshit," she mutters as she begins to struggle again.

"No! I love you Usagi!" Mamoru tightened his grip and tries to kiss her, impulse taking over him, his mind no longer able to churn out anymore words.

She desperately tried to fight him off and push him away but finally, he captures her lips, and for a second they froze.

Mamoru took this chance to hug her to him and they stay lip-locked for a few short moments.

'This is how it should be, I have her again…'

Usagi soon pushes him away and slaps him. Quickly, she picks up her book bag and dashes for her house up the street.

Paralyzed and cheek burning, Mamoru stood still, a thousand thoughts running amok in his head, his fantasy reunion shattered. After a long moment, he moved again. Slowly he began to trudge home, defeated.

* * *

When Usagi finally arrived at her home, she locked the door in a flurry and rushed upstairs to her room. Dropping her bag and collapsing onto her bed face first, she let the tears escape her sapphire eyes.

She was afraid he'd come back for her. What can she do now? What will happen with her and Seiya? What will happen if she didn't go back to Mamoru? What will she tell Seiya? What will Mamoru do to get back together with her? How will Seiya feel? Should she tell him?

All these questions pounded at her and she had no idea how to answer any of them. She cried harder and twisted the sheets in her fist. Why now? Why did he have to come back?

Suddenly she heard her window open and a soft breeze rush in. It was Luna.

"Usagi? What's wrong? I can hear you crying," the cat asked worriedly, jumping onto the bed to see her.

The girl continued to sob uncontrollably as the tears ran from her eyes.

"Shhh… Calm down Usagi… Tell me what happened and I'll help you okay? You know you don't have to take anything on alone," Luna told her soothingly as she nuzzled the girl's forehead.

"Luna…" Usagi sobbed as she began to calm down. "Oh Luna… I don't know what to do…" She turned on her side to face Luna better.

"Tell me… Tell me everything," the cat told her as she pushed in between the girl's arms and snuggled into her; Luna's cat-hug.

"I… I saw Mamoru today…"

"Nani!? Chiba-san?! Back in Tokyo?"

"Sou… He… He came back… for me…" Luna felt Usagi's hug tighten around her.

"What happened? Did he make you cry?"

"He told me… that… he still loves me… and he wants me back…"

Luna stayed silent as she analyzed the situation in her mind. Now she wasn't so sure of what she told Usagi before. Can she really help Usagi take on this problem? They both stayed in a contemplative silence for a long time.

"What do you want Usagi?" Luna finally asks.

Luna waited for a response but when none came she struggled out of Usagi's arms to see what was wrong.

The girl had fallen asleep.

The black cat sighed and smiled a little. She was always like this. Her expression became a bit sad as she saw captured tears still in the blonde's lashes. Gently, Luna used the back of her paw to brush them away. She froze as Usagi stirred a little and fell back asleep.

Silently, the cat made her way to the roof of the house and sat down to watch the sun set in the west.

She had questioned herself so many times… Had she done the right thing when she forced Usagi to become Sailor Moon? The cat sighed heavily and lay down on the warm roof in the orange light.

Usagi's destiny and identity had given her so much pain, so many tears. She was ripped away from her normal teenage life to become a princess, a leader, a queen, a soldier… She never asked for any of it but… she had accepted it. Despite the way she acted, she was actually very strong.

After all this fighting and suffering, shouldn't she be allowed to choose the future she wants? Chibi-Usa's appearance has already established that the future is secure. Usagi doesn't have to be with Mamoru for certain now; it is not her "destiny" any longer…

End of Chapter Fourteen

Oh man, sorry guys… So many of u posted reviews n stuff n it still took me forever to pump out this one chapter… It's been what? 3 years since my last chapter? 2 years? Lol… wutever… it's jes been too long. If a lot more reviews come in I think I'll actually finish this one. You guys motivate me u know? So the more reviews I get, the faster I'll actually finish this thing. Hope u enjoyed this chapter!

p.s. maaan, wen did uploading stories get so complicated!? my asterisks don't show up! . argh... had to put in all those horizontal rules manually... wut a pain... hope u guys appreciate it!


	15. The Confrontation

well, ladies and gentlmen... here we are! it took me like another half a year to pump out this one? or was it a year? i don't remember anymore... lol... if u've been reading this story when i only had the first 12 or 13 chapters up and you've come back to keep reading, my god... kudos to you. tell me who you are, i will be forever grateful to you and will worship your patience in awe. if you're a completely new reader, then "hello and enjoy )". i'm not even sure how many more chapters i'm going to write for this story but wen iwent back and read the first chapter of this story, wow, my style has changed! i started writing this story when i was 12 or 13 years old i think... and now... i'm almost 18... HAHAHA... i'm sorry... > don't kill me... i would really really appreciate C&C! your reviews motivate me to write... so the more reviews i get, the faster i finish this! but i can't guarantee how fast... ;; gomen nasaaaai!

Chapter Fifteen: The Confrontation

Usagi left for school wearily the next day.

When she reached the gates she found that she was nearly late and had to sprint to class. She got there just in time.

After sitting down she noticed that Taiki, the only Light that was in her class, wasn't there that morning which was odd because he'd never skip school. She looked to her left to where Makoto usually sat two seats away and gave her friend an inquisitive look. Makoto gave her a shrug right before the teacher entered the class room.

* * *

When lunch came around, the four friends met at a corner of the rooftop. 

"I wonder where Yaten-chan went, he wasn't in class today!" Minako said with a frown.

"Neither was Seiya-kun, Minako," Ami reminded her friend.

"Really? Taiki-kun wasn't in class today either," Makoto added.

When Usagi heard what Ami said she felt a bit of relief, knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with seeing Seiya just yet right after confronting Mamoru. She still wasn't sure what she should do.

As the girls started to take out their lunch boxes a larger group of six girls approached them.

"Hey, what did you guys do to the Three Lights to make them leave school?" the girl in the front said with attitude and hands on her hips.

Three of the friends exchanged surprised looks.

"You think we did something to make them leave?" Makoto asked, a bit amused.

"Of course! It must be how you always harass them! Why else would they not come to school?" piped one of the girls behind the ring leader.

"We don't harass them! We're friends!" Minako says indignantly.

"Whatever, I bet you do something sneaky like blackmail them to have them as your friends," scoffed the ring leader.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Makoto says, getting angry.

"We knew you guys were using dirty tricks to keep them close to you! I bet Seiya-sama was just acting as your boyfriend," screeched one of the other girls.

The other three girls turned their heads to see how Usagi would react, but she just stood there with her arms crossed brow furrowed, looking as if she was thinking of a master plan to take over the world.

"See! I bet she's not saying anything because she's guilty!" sneered the same girl as before.

"That is not true! Don't you dare say that about Usagi and Seiya! He really loves her!" Minako shouted angrily.

"Whatever! If they were really together she would have said something! Why would she need you to say that for her?" said another girl.

"You guys are really getting on my nerves! Them not coming to school has nothing to do with us! Leave us alone!" Makoto demands, taking a step forward.

"No way! We're going to punish you guys for taking control of the Three Lights for so long, on behalf of all the other fan club members at this school!" the ring leader proclaimed.

"If you don't want to get hurt you better step down," Makoto said threateningly, cracking her knuckles.

"You don't scare us," the ring leader sneers, and then claps her hands three times. At her signal, ten more girls appear on the roof, each holding a wooden ruler. The entire group advances on them.

Makoto steps back towards her friends. "Guys, I think we'd better run," she whispers urgently.

"I don't think we can Mako-chan! We're trapped!" Minako replies with panic in her voice. "Think of something Ami!"

Ami nervously bites her bottom lip. "I don't know really… There's so many of them and we're in a corner…"

"Usagi, you okay? Usagi?" Makoto turned to her silent friend who was still in her thinking position.

"Now admit that you've been wrong, promise you'll stay away from the Three Lights within a 5 metre radius, and maybe we'll let you off easy," the ring leader told them haughtily.

"What's going on here?" a clear voice rang over the rooftop.

All the girls turn their gaze to the single doorway leading off the roof. The Three Lights stood there together surveying the scene sceptically.

"YATEN-CHAN! Help us! They want to beat us up!" Minako yelled over the heads of all the girls.

"Nani?" Seiya said, lifting up a brow and exchanging glances with his friends.

"Yaten-sama, Taiki-sama, and Seiya-sama!" the ring leader girl had made her way to the back of the crowd to greet the Three Lights. "You've come to school!"

"Of course. We had some business to take care of this morning so we missed the first few periods," Taiki replied calmly.

"I see, well, is there anything we can do to make your lunch more comfortable? Would you like to have some delicious home made bentou boxes your classmates have prepared for you?" the girl asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"No thank you, I'm looking for my girlfriend," Seiya replied with a smile and started to head through the crowd of girls. The other two singers followed their leader into the crowd. The girls stood watching them, some astonished, some star-struck.

"Hey, Odango," Seiya greeted Usagi with a smile. Usagi finally looks up, surprised.

"Sei-chan!" she says happily. Seiya leaned in for a quick kiss and they hug.

The large crowd of girls gasp. "Ah! Well, enjoy your lunch Three Lights! Let's go girls!" the ring leader girl calls out hurriedly. The girls scurry after her off the roof, some looking jealously at the group of friends in the corner.

"What was going on?" Usagi questions, looking around the roof as her classmates leave.

"Oh my god, Usagi, you didn't know what was happening!" Minako exclaims.

Usagi laughs sheepishly. "I was thinking of something," she answers, embarrassed.

"All these girls surrounded us and blamed us for chasing the Three Lights out of school! They even said Seiya was just PRETENDING to be your boyfriend because you were blackmailing him or something! Then this big gang showed up with rulers! My goodness! Didn't you see them all!" Minako explains in a flourish.

"I guess I sort of spaced out…" Usagi replies while scratching her head.

"Just like you," Seiya says with a smile, kissing her temple.

Usagi sticks out her tongue at him with a smile and turns back to her friends, "Guys, start eating lunch first, ok?" Before anyone could answer, she takes Seiya's hand and leaves for a vacated corner of the rooftop, away from everyone else.

"What's up Odango?" Seiya asks, showing a bit of concern.

"I have to talk to you about something," she tells him quietly.

The blonde falls silent once they stop at their destination.

Once again, Seiya raises an eyebrow. "Usagi?"

Suddenly, the girl hugs tightly onto him and presses her forehead to his chest. "Don't get mad, okay?" she asks softly.

Seiya puts his arms around her. "I'd never get mad at you," he replies, kissing the top of her head.

She turns her head to rest the side of her face against Seiya's chest. She could faintly hear his heart's lub-dub beat. She takes a deep breath. "I… saw Mamoru yesterday…"

She could feel his arms stiffen around her. She slowly looks up at him and saw that he was looking down at her with a worried and anxious look.

"He came to see me," she forced herself to go on. "He told me he came back for me… That he wanted me back… But I told him no… He couldn't just come back when he wanted and pick me up again when he felt like it. I tried to leave but he came after me… and he grabbed me…" she trails off.

Seiya instantly drew her in for a tighter hug, bending down closer and holding her to his chest. "Daijobu?" he asks worriedly.

Usagi takes another deep breath, taking in the scent of Seiya's hair and mild cologne. She loved how he smelled. "I'm fine… I was just… I didn't know what to do… I don't want to hurt you again Sei-chan… You don't deserve it at all… Are you angry?"

Seiya leans back to look Usagi in the face. For a few moments their eyes lock; Usagi's anxious and inquiring, Seiya's soft and concerned. He takes one of his hands away from her waist and places it on her cheek. He leans in for a deep kiss and for a long moment they stay lip locked.

"Does that answer your question, koi?" he asks her afterwards, with a smile.

Once again she hugs him tightly and places her head on his chest. "Thank you for understanding Sei-chan… Aishiteru…"

"It's good that you told me Usagi," he said, turning her around to wrap his arms around her from behind. "It took courage. If he ever comes to see you again, you'd tell me right?"

"Of course, Sei-chan… I'm sorry that I—he…"

"Shhh… It's okay, it wasn't your fault… Aishiteru… Just remember that okay? You can tell me anything," he told her, resting his chin on her blonde head.

"Sei-chan," she began as she leaned in against his chest, "Can you walk me home today?"

"Gladly, Odango."

They stay in that position for another long while, savouring each other's presence, and the serene emptiness of the clear blue sky… with no secretive clouds in sight.

* * *

By the end of the school day, the weather had turned chillier as the sun began to set. The trees were nearly bare as mid-October approached. As promised, Seiya was walking Usagi home and the couple was happily chatting away with their arms linked, Seiya holding both of their book bags. 

Being more absentminded than usual, Usagi forgot to bring a jacket to school that morning. She let out a quiet sneeze as another gust of wind enveloped them.

"Odango, you're going to catch a cold," Seiya scolded her lightly as he began to unzip his uniform.

"Iie! Sei-chan, don't, you'll be colder than me!" Usagi protested, and zipped him back up.

"Well… why don't we do this?" he suggested with a mischievous smile. He stepped behind her and took her hands. He laced their fingers together and wrapped their arms around Usagi.

"Sei-chan, how are we going to walk?" Usagi asked with a giggle.

"Like this," Seiya replied with a grin and the couple began to slowly waddle along.

"We look silly!" the blond laughed, turning her head slightly to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're together, right?" he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Are you warm?"

"Very," she answered, lifting up one of their paired up hands and kissing the back of Seiya's.

They continue a few more awkward steps, giggling all the way, when a figure steps out from a side street and into their path. They both look up, and immediately, their smiles disappear from their faces.

With an incomprehensible expression, Mamoru stood there, staring at them. A great despair spread through his chest as his whole body became numb. He saw the shine of the couple rings on their left hands as the sun glared off the platinum.

The three stood staring for a long while before Seiya finally moved. As he began to break away from Usagi, the girl turned her head to look at him and grabbed for his hand again. He gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

The blonde looked on anxiously as the black haired teen approached the silent Mamoru.

"Chiba-san, it's been a long time," Seiya greeted him with a slight bow and extended his hand.

Mamoru glanced at Seiya's hand and then to his face, which was holding a polite smile. Mamoru then began to take large strides past Seiya and up to Usagi. "Usako, come with me." With that, he took hold of the girl's upper arm and started to lead her away.

"Ah! Iie! Sei-chan!" the sounds stumbled from the girl's mouth as she wrenched her arm away and ran over to Seiya's side.

"Usako!" Mamoru pleaded, turning around to face the couple.

"Chiba-san, let's talk this out," Seiya suggested mildly, holding Usagi's hand tightly as she hid half herself behind him.

"What do you suggest we talk about Seiya Kou? Well, okay, how about you answer some of my questions first? Why are you here?" Mamoru asked almost acidly, with his eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"My princess sent me here to protect Earth."

"Why so much kindness all of a sudden? Earth doesn't need you," he spat back. "Usagi doesn't need you either," he added and made to grab for Usagi again.

Seiya caught his wrist before he could touch her. Mamoru threw his death glare at him.

"Chiba-san, please control yourself. It's obvious that Usagi doesn't want to leave with you or want you to touch her," Seiya told him with a blank face and a firm tone.

Mamoru's face changed at those words. His mouth formed a snarl as he raised his other fist and made a swing for Seiya's calm façade. "Usagi is mine!"

"Seiya!" Usagi gasped, just as Seiya grabbed Mamoru's other wrist.

"Usagi belongs to no one," Seiya told him, with his eyes slightly narrowed. Seiya throws Mamoru's wrists away, forcing him back a few steps.

Usagi steps forward, in front of Seiya. "Mamoru, please stop… I'm sorry… I'm very sorry for doing this to you… But I can't stumble on anymore. When you left… that was it… That was all it took… I'm sorry Mamoru… Please stop this. I'm sorry I hurt you but… do you realize how much you hurt me when you left? I'm sorry I've moved on Mamoru, I thought that you had also… I'm not going to go back now…"

Frustrated tears appeared at the brim of Mamoru's eyes as he started to shake his head slowly and then more vigorously. "Iie… Usagi… Usako… This can't be true… How can… We're destined Usagi… Every time fate brought us apart we would get back together again. No matter what hardships we went through… No matter what the enemy did to us, we came together again. Destiny links us to one another, we have to be together. The future depends on it… What about Chibi-Usa? What about Crystal Tokyo?"

Usagi's eyes were also brimming with tears as she shook her head slowly. "Mamoru… I'm sorry… We broke the hold of destiny when we broke up… When you left… It's been changed Mamoru… Destiny… no longer links us together… Gomen nasai…"

"It can't be true! We can't change destiny! We can't! In the 30th century! You are Neo-Queen Serenity and I'm King Endymion! We have a daughter we call Chibi-Usa! We live at the Crystal Palace together and the power of the Silver Crystal brought forth world peace and… No… this can't be… We have a future already written out before us… How can…" Mamoru bowed his head as the tears escaped his eyes.

"Mamoru… Gomen nasai… The future we knew… we thought would be… It's… no longer there…" Usagi's heart was breaking watching Mamoru break down before her. She wanted desperately to stop his tears, hug him and kiss him better. But she stayed rooted to her spot, feeling the warmth of Seiya behind her. She had chosen. She won't go back now. She won't hurt Seiya again; he was too good for that. She will be strong for him, for them.

Hastily wiping away his tears with his jacket sleeve, Mamoru looked up with a morose expression. "Usagi… How… Why… Then… you… and…" Mamoru couldn't bring himself to finish asking the question. He looked back and forth, between Seiya and Usagi.

"Gomen nasai, Mamoru… We're no longer linked… Please… Stop all of this… Not only are you hurting us but… you're hurting yourself… So please stop…"

A cold silence fell between them. The weight of it crushed both Usagi and Mamoru's hearts. And the three stood there on the sidewalk for a long time, listening to the wind rustle what leaves were left on the trees, hearing cars whiz by on the road.

Silently and slowly, Seiya began to move. He took the book bags Usagi had been carrying for the both of them since he began hugging her from behind, and lightly grasped Usagi's hand. For a second more Usagi stared at Mamoru's tear stained face.

"Sayonara… Chiba-san…" Usagi said, barely above a whisper, and both the teens bowed to the motionless man before them. Usagi squeezed the last of her tears out of her eyes before she raised her head again, letting them drip onto the cold concrete below.

Averting from Mamoru's gaze she began walking away with Seiya, squeezing his hand tightly. She kept her head down as they walked, letting Seiya lead the way for her. Her head was a jumbled jigsaw of thoughts and her heart was still hurting from seeing Mamoru break down like that. All this time she's been trying to protect him and the important people around her… but just now… she broke his heart…

Seiya threw silent glances at Usagi once in a while but knew that he should leave her to her own thoughts for now. He knew that what she said must have been terribly hard for her. She and Mamoru had endured so many trials and tribulations together, and now, after all that life and death, she's breaking it off with him… It must be devastating for both of them.

Although he knew that Usagi's heart must be crying, he couldn't help but let his heart rejoice with the ferocity of a rock concert. When Usagi had confessed about her meeting with Mamoru that afternoon Seiya was so afraid that she would turn her back on him and go back to Mamoru, but now Seiya was certain that Usagi had chosen him… and his heart was positively leaping for joy.

The cold and silent walk soon came to an end. With a quick kiss, long hug and promises of meeting each other at school tomorrow, Usagi trudged wearily to her front door while Seiya lingered behind to watch her disappearing around her house's fence.

Soon after, Seiya let out a relieved sigh and turned to walk home. Was today a good day, or a bad day?

End of Chapter Fifteen

hmm... do u think i'm going in the right direction with this story? i sort of have an ending in mind buuut... should it be dramatic with dialogue and angst n stuff or should it be action packed and thrilling! well, u've had a taste of my so-called "action" back in chapter 11... soo... tell me... which should i do? o.O


	16. Author's note

**My Apologies**

Hey reader! Thanks for coming through all 15 chapters to this note I wrote especially for you! If you are looking for the next chapter of this story, I assure you... that you won't be able to read it any time soon :P I'm terribly sorry but I lost motivation for this fic a very long time ago. It's been on hiatus since the last time I added a chapter. I started this story when I was 12 years old I think and now I'm practically 20! Hahaha... My writing has come a long way also and when I reread the first chapter of this, I realize what a child I was when I wrote it and how much I hate it. But I'm much too lazy to do anything about it :P Hopefully I'll be able to get my BSSM creativity flowing again and write the ending to this story. Don't give up hope for it! I will update this and finish it! I'm just not very sure when... :X

Thank you so much for reading my work, it means a lot to me :)  
_The author, Seiyuki (a.k.a. carmini)_


End file.
